Serendipity
by twilight.freak-2012
Summary: Follows like a Sarah Dessen novel.When Sophie enters Dartmouth she expects everything to run smoothly.Until she becomes pregnant with her best friend Will's baby. Going through with the pregnancy,Sophie begins to see that everything happens for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Serendipity**

**Chapter 1: First Day**

Its funny how life works. The plans we set for ourselves, can all come crashing down. The hopes and dreams that are an arm reach away can be suddenly taken.

Then sometimes it can work out perfectly. What was a horrible twist in fate can turn out to be the best thing that ever happened.

This is a story. My story. Some call it luck, some call it karma, some call it fate but I call serendipity.

Stared out the window aimlessly. Watching the red and gold of the leaves whip through the air. The soft hum of the tires as we traveled down the quiet country lane. College.

Today was the first day. Not technically since classes didn't start till next week, but today I was moving into my dorm. I tried to tell my mother that her coming out to New Hampshire was a waste of time. A train ride would have been more conventional but she wanted to spare every minute she could with me.

I was her only child. She had her rich boyfriend Pete but she couldn't bare to let me go. So me going to college in another state was kind of setting her over the edge. But come on, it was Dartmouth. Ivy League. How could I say no. All my dreams of becoming journalist were finally being realized.

The seven hours dragged on. Literally. She wanted to get one more night in with me so she insisted on a stay at this five star hotel-courtesy of Pete the rich boyfriend extraordinaire- and talked about-well she did- about how fun and life changing college was going to be. The way she talked you thought she was the one going to Dartmouth.

But she was my mother and I was her only child and I was leaving home-much to early for her liking. She was actually willing to let me travel Europe- with her of course- to take an educational break. Whatever, I was getting out, whether she liked it or not.

I finally saw the sign that said 'welcome to Hanover' . I turned to the natural blond that was my mother and saw her hands tense on the steering wheel. I just shook my head slightly and turned back to the rustling leaves. Staring out at the rolling hills of New Hampshire. It wasn't much different from Massachusetts. I don't know what my mother was getting all bent out of shape about, it was practically home-just seven hours away.

Then I saw it. My new home for the next fours years. Dartmouth. It looked even better in person. It practically radiated freedom.

The pristine campus was like a castle in a fantasy. My eyes lit up with satisfaction. We drove around till we got to the dorms. They weren't exactly a castle, but they do. The moment the car was parked I had the door opened.

"Anxious are we?" my mother yelled after me as I went up to dorm room nine. I put the key in and watched as the door opened. It turned out that my roommate hadn't yet came. It was dark with drawn curtains. Two beds, two desks, two chairs it was like twins lived here.

"Are you going to help me or not?" She came in with her arms full with boxes. She went right past me and set the boxes on the desk. I turned on a light and the room lit up instantly but held an institutional glow to it. It made me disappointed. Hopefully some of my things will brighten up the room.

"So," I let out an exasperated sigh. I angled my body to her watching her eyes as they threatened to spill tears. I turned back out the door and went to the car. I carried as many boxes as I possibly could. She eventually came to help me and we very silently moved in my things.

I was surprised by how little I brought. While I was packing at home in Salem it seemed like our tiny car couldn't hold enough boxes for my liking. Now I wished there were more to carry to fill the void of time. But there was no avoiding it. The tearful goodbye would have to come whether I wanted it to or not. Me and my mother were to much alike. Either she break down in about ten seconds or I would when she left and beg her to come back and stay with me for one night.

I turned to stare at her and the tears started to flow. " Oh Sophie, my baby," she grabbed me and forced me to her shoulder. She patted and smoothed my scarlet curls. She kissed the top of my head and let me back so she could look into my eyes. It only caused more tears, but this time she just held a hand to her mouth and stared at me. "My beautiful, beautiful, baby is leaving me," she reached out a hand to feel the silky curls and hold my face in between her hands, squeezing my cheeks till they were fat and red.

"Uh… Mom your going to permanently redden my face."

She smiled and me and loosened the hold to my face, trying to laugh away the tears.

"Oh, Sophie, what will I do without you? I've had you to myself for almost eighteen years, I'm not sure ready to let you go."

"Mom," I let out an exasperated sigh, "You're the one who wanted me to go to Dartmouth in the first place, and besides," I gave her one last hug and smoothed the natural blond of her hair, "You have Pete now, and I'm sure he's not going anywhere. Who knows, he may pop the question." I said the last part with a wink.

She blushed and sniffled a bit. "Oh, do you think so, I know we've talked about plans far in the future, I just never thought he was thinking of marriage, and besides, I rather see my daughter walk down the aisle before me." she winked and kissed me on the tip of my nose. "I think you left one more bag on the front seat."

We both went to the her shiny Volvo and I opened the passenger door and grabbed the large duffle bag and very carefully slung it on my shoulder. She went over the driver's side and got in. she rolled down the window and I came around to give one last goodbye.

"Well Soph', I think you got everything under control. Now if you need anything don't hesitate to call, and you still have that credit card Pete gave you for graduation. And don't be modest, if you need something, anything, don't hesitate to use it, it was a gift and he expects you to use it to your advantage."

"Yeah, I think I'll be okay, and tell Pete thanks and that I will use the card." Even though I hated taking money from him. He was only trying to get on my good side, but whatever, he loved my mom and most likely planned to marry her.

She shuffled in her purse for a minuet before retrieving her keys and starting the engine. "Well, I don't think I'm forgetting anything." She stared up at me with her dazzling sapphire eyes. Her blond eyelashes covered in black mascara. "I want you to call me whenever you can. Its never to late to call."

"Yeah mom I know. I've heard the same conversation the entire ride hear. Your available whenever you need me."

She flashed me a smile with red brimmed eyes. "That's my girl, now remember I want a lengthy phone call about all the cute guys you meet. Who knows, you may find the _one."_

"I highly doubt it, but I'll keep the dream alive." She smiled and put the car in gear and backed away. I watched as she sped away and drive into the distance. I let out a sigh, already aware of how much I already missed her.

I turned and lugged the heavy duffle bag but could barely manage to get it very far. The door t the dorm was shut so I had to shuffle around in search of keys. I was becoming increasingly difficult and I swore under my breath mumbling incoherent sentences to know one in particular.

Just then a shadow descended on me. "Do you need some help?" I long slightly tanned hand was outstretched before me.

I looked up to a tall male. He had light caramel colored hair with eyes so light they were practically grey. His face looked clear of blemishes but held a history of a rough adolescence. His thin gold framed glasses slid down his nose a bit, but he ignored it.

I stared at his hand and then back to his face. "No, I'm fine," I lied finally retrieving my key from my pocket only to struggle for the key to turn. He stood there with a goofy grin plastered to his face.

"Alright, whatever," He chuckled under his breath and continued to stand there.

He was making me very aggravated as I tried to turn the key over and over but it refused to unlock the door.

"Here," he took the key from my hand and maneuvered himself around me to unlock the door. It only took him a second before the door was open and he motioned for me to enter.

I looked up at him and said, "Thanks," I went in a dropped the duffle bag in the middle of the floor. He cleared his throat so I turned to him. He had his hand out for me to take the key.

I rolled my eyes and snatched the key from his long boney fingers. " Are you always like this?" I asked.

He looked at me confused. "Like what?" He asked.

"Always so irritating"

He laughed. "No, not usually." He laughed lightly again.

"Was today I special occasion?" I questioned.

"Yeah, you interest me." He said with a flushed face.

I let my eyes wander. Unsure what to say. "Is that a good or a bad thing?" I said trying to lift the duffle bag to the bare mattress. "Because if this is going to be a regular thing, I'll know to avoid you."

He laughed replacing the duffle bag from both my hands and putting the bag onto the mattress for me. "Well, now that I know that irritating you isn't your style of flirting, I guess I stick to my usual charm." He gazed down at me to wink. "I thought you had a sense of humor."

"I do," I said, "I just don't like lame ass come on's."

"Ooh, harsh much. I was just being a friendly neighbor," He said as he grinned down at me beaming.

"No! Please don't tell me you live at this dorm." I said exasperated.

He grinned wider. "Sorry to burst your bubble but live two doors down." He laughed.

"Ugh, great, just what I need. An annoying neighbor."

"Hey, listen, I'll stick to my usual material. Its far more attractable."

"Psh… I highly doubt that."

We just stared at each other for a bit before I looked around at my packed room. "Well," he said, "I guess I'll leave you to unpack. But I'll be back." he said seductively with a wink be for disappearing behind the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Courtney & Will**

I spent the rest of the morning going through my packed belongings. It was surprising how much I didn't bring. My favorite green sweater, my old sturdy sweatpants, basically my entire casual wardrobe.

My mother insisting that I needed a 'new look' to go with the new me. But the problem was, I didn't feel like a new person. I still felt like the same old Sophie. The Sophie who was extremely casual when it came to clothing. The same old red head that wore her hair back in a messy bun more than any other hairstyle. The same old skinny, pale Sophie I was last year when I became a senior at Salem High. 

The strange thing is, I didn't want to change. I was content with who I was. The character I built for myself was who I wanted to be. I could have been prettier, or taller, or just a much better and braver person. But this was what I was drawn, and have excepted it.

It was nearing late afternoon and I was almost finished unpacking. Me being the early bird that I am, made sure I was here as early as possible. And a good thing to. It seemed that by noon everyone decided to come. I felt like such a loser because I've been here for hours.

Now seemed like the perfect time to go and get my information. The dorms were loud and crowded. So was the campus. I walked slowly and nervously as I walked through and in between groups. Even the groups of freshmen were at ease with college life. To me it was like living at a concert. Very fun, but not a good place to live.

When I came back to my dorm, the door was already open. I peeked in to see a girl milling around my room. She must be my roommate. I took a deep breath and did my best to compose myself, before entering. I swallowed all my shyness and but on my happiest and peppiest face I could muster.

"Hi," I practically screamed. Now I just sounded like a screaming lunatic. Wonderful.

She turned around to smile at me. She was my height, average weight, but very pretty. She had long dark chestnut hair and beautiful brown eyes. She was gorgeous, and I felt intimidated to just be I the same room.

"Hey, I'm Courtney," she held out her hand for me to shake, and I very graciously did, "You must be my roommate." She said as she flipped oh-too perfect hair.

"Yeah," I faltered, "I'm Sophie."

She laughed. " Did you get here early, or do you just unpack fast."

I blushed. " I've been here a few hours already."

" I thought I got some perfectionist for a roommate when I got here," she laughed her silver laugh again, " now I see your just an early bird."

"Actually, I was just really anxious to get away from my mom. She insisted she drive me here, so I tried not to make the trip last longer than it needed to." I started to laugh, so then her perfect cheery laugh joined in too.

She came over to me and put her arm around my shoulders. It was a little too forward, but she was adorable. Who couldn't like her? When we finally stopped laughing she said, "I think you and me and going to be great friends."

The transition into the adult life was going smoothly. Classes didn't start for a week, and me and Courtney were becoming fast friends. It turned out her mother had an obsession with her only daughter. Courtney having to older brothers, had to deal with being the 'baby'. Her mom called at least three times a day. It was hilarious, except when my mom called me while she was taking a bath. Then Courtney found it funny. At seven every night, our mothers would call and we sit there for an hour consoling each other with our mothers on the phone. We were a perfect match. 

Of course, Courtney had a wild side. She wanted to party, when I simply wanted to stay indoors. She understanding my shy nature, would stay with me even though she rather be making new wild friends. She insisted that I would overcome my insecurities and eventually want to join her, but I told her not to hold her breath. Many other friends in the past thought I get over my aberrant shyness, but I'm not one to change.

But day before classes started, Courtney said she wasn't missing out. I didn't blame her, I'm not much fun. She said she wasn't going to leave me here to suffer alone, so she said I either come on my own free will, or she make me. I defiantly didn't want to go any lame party. So I told her I was going out for a run. I hadn't run in over a week. Running was my escape. An escape from everything the world compressed on me. All the worries and troubles I'd had that day would disappear. At least, while I ran. That's why in high school I did cross country. I wasn't the fastest, but I could keep a fast pace longer than anyone. That's what made me good.

I found this a very good opportunity to explore the campus track. So when Courtney left, I suited up into my cerulean jogging suit, and running shoes, and left. It was getting late, but I didn't mind the dark or the cold for long. Especially when I started running. It warmed me up in no time. Around my second lap, I noticed that I forgot my Ipod. On a normal day it would've ticked me off, but today, after so long without the delicious runner's high, I didn't care. 

Until I saw _him_. That annoying guy who couldn't take a hint. He was on the bleachers. _Reading. _An unusual thing for someone as mindless as he was to do. I hoped he wouldn't notice me. I haven't seen him since my dreadful first day. And I preferred to keep it that way. But, as luck would have it, he saw me. Even across the track I saw his eyes brighten and sparkle. I took a deep breath and ignored his calls.

"Hey! Hey, you, redhead!" God! He had the nerve to call me a _redhead._ I was the only one who _ever_ called me a redhead. Not even my mom mentioned it. My hair wasn't even all that red. I got a lot of my mom's natural blond, and my dad's light brown too. The red was a reminder of my Uncle David. Someone I never met, but ended up with their stupid hair. I mean at least I didn't get his freckles, or his dark eyes. Just his stupid hair.

The annoying guy wouldn't leave me alone. I could run a lot longer than he could, and he started off too fast. He was having a hard time keeping pace.

"Your really fast." he panted.

"What do you want?"

He chuckled. " I told you I be back, didn't I?"

"Cant you see I'm a little busy?" I questioned.

"I see that your running, so I thought I join you."

"Whatever, if you think you can keep up." We were quiet for awhile. I was doing my best to ignore him, and he was trying to keep up without seeming like he was.

"So,"

"so what?" I said.

"Aren't you going to ask my name?"

"I would, if I cared to know it."

He was quiet a moment. " Can I know yours?"

I looked over at him and saw he wasn't wearing his glasses. He was actually quite cute without his. His grey eyes stared back at me. "Sophie, my names Sophie."

He smiled genuinely. " I'm Will."

"Was there something you wanted Will?"

"Nah, just your company?"

I started to slow down and looked curiously at him. "My company, you cant honestly be serious."

"Oh, I am, I find you fascinating."

"Fascinating," I looked ahead a shook my head, " I really doubt that."

"Oh, but I do, I'm sorry for being such a ass the other day. That's not me, I'm actually I pretty nice guy if you give me the chance. It's just when I saw you, I thought a girl like you was way out of my league. I saw a chance to help you and I got nervous and acted like a complete asshole and you don't deserve it."

I actually stopped. I looked up at him and I could see the sincerity in his eyes. "Thanks, and I accept your apology. You were actually kind of funny." I laughed.

"Ah ha," he screamed making me jump. "I knew you had a sense of humor."

I laughed again. "Yeah, I guess," I looked down at my feet and kicked a pebble.

" Do you think we could like hang out sometime?"

I looked back at him. Was he serious? Guys never asked me anywhere except prom. Never a random occasion. "You mean like a date?"

He smiled. " You can call it that, but I call it hanging out, especially where we'd be hanging out. Plus, I don't want you to think I'm only interested in you in that way. I actually want to be friends."

He asked me out, but not on a date. He wants to hang out, but not romantically, and he wants to be my _friend. _What could I say, I liked the guy.

"Uh, yeah, sure, defiantly."

What he did next surprised the hell out of me. He grabbed me into a bone crushing hug, and said "Awesome!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Well here's a nice long chapter. Sophie and will explore their relationship. Hope you like it!**_

_**Chapter 3: Goodnight**_

_That's exactly what being friends with Will was. It was awesome! He said the funniest most random things ever. We never hung out like normal people. We would hang out on the bleachers making fun of the football team. We would make up our own dialogue between characters like a preppy cheerleader and a drunken hobo. We entertain each other singing the words to songs we hear on the radio. We spend hours eating Cheese Doodles while studying._

_We were inseparable. We didn't even have to try to like each other. We just did. It was rare for one of us to be seen without the other. He was like the cheese to my macaroni. The one other person I could tell everything to._

_It was kind of crazy when we told people we weren't a couple. The said we were in denial, but whatever, we were best friends. And that's all we needed._

_I was sitting in my dorm. I was wearing my favorite light blue pajamas and pink fuzzy socks. It was the middle of November, and was getting colder. Courtney was on the other side of the room painting her toenails a glistening bloody red. I was doing my best to study, but found it rather hard to concentrate._

"_Ugh," I jumped off my bed and grabbed my studying materials. Courtney looked up from her feet bewildered._

"_What?" She said confused as I looked for my pig slippers._

"_I cant concentrate, I'm going to hang with Will for awhile."_

_She smiled mischievously. "And how is he supposed to help, you never get anything done when you're with Will."_

"_Well I'm not getting much done here either." I stepped out the door and ran down to Will's room. Will was lucky, his roommate never showed so he got the room to himself. The run down to his room was freezing. The nights were getting colder and colder. But my nineteenth birthday was coming soon. And with Will insisting that he make this the most memorable birthday ever, I didn't mind it coming this year._

_I knocked on his door and went in. He __always_ left the door unlocked for me. He even had a key made for me so I always had somewhere to go, even if he wasn't home. 

He was, like always, reading. Tonight _The Notebook _for like the fifth time. Ever since I recommended it he read it nonstop. I smiled. "Hey, you mind if I hang for awhile."

"Come on 'Soph, you know you're always able to come over."

"Yeah, just making sure," I said before plopping down on his green beanbag chair.

"Did you come over for any reason in particular"

"Nah, I just really wanted to see you."

He smiled. "I'm glad I'm so loved." I threw one of his many books in his direction. "Hey, what I say?"

I laughed. "You flatter yourself too much." He laughed it off and went to back to his book. 'Hey Will."

"What?" he said not looking up from his book.

"How many times you going to read that book. I mean you've read it about ten times now." He laughed.

"Yeah, well it's a good book."

"Uh, yeah, I know that since I'm the one who recommended it. I'm just wondering why you keep reading it over and over. I could get you something else buy him if you want. I have others by Nicolas Sparks."

"No, its just this one story. It reminds me of our relationship."

What the hell was he talking about? We were nothing like the book. For one, the characters were in love. We defiantly weren't. "Will, what the hell are you talking about."

"I'm just saying, she hated his guts too in the beginning, but they ended up actually liking each other."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Will… I, we do like each other, a lot. But not like in that book."

"Yeah, I know." He looked disappointed. I hated that look. I went over and sat on the floor with him.

"Why do you always have to ruin a conversation?"

"I don't know, I was just thinking of what I was getting you for your birthday, and then I came up with the idea."

"Wait, what idea?"

He grinned. "No way am I telling you, you'll just have to wait."

"You don't play fair Will."

He laughed and hugged me to him. "Never said I did."

The next day I didn't have any classes. Will did, so that left one morning with nothing to do. Studying was basically impossible without Will, so my morning was very uneventful. Courtney was there for awhile till she had to leave at noon, so I decided to go with her and meet up with Will. I knew his cell wasn't on, so I thought I surprise him. 

"Sophie, are you doing anything for your birthday?"

"Um… not really, well I don't know what I'm doing. Will's taking me somewhere." she looked at me with that mischievous smile that I hated. "What?"

"Don't act like you don't know, you and Will have something going on."

I didn't care. I burst out laughing. " Courtney, your crazy, Will…. Is my best friend. We don't have anything going on."

"Come on Sophie, you cant be so blind to not see how much Will likes you."

"Are we talking about Will Martin. The Will who constantly makes fun of me. The Will who pushes me around and jumps on my back when I least expect it. Come on." I couldn't even believe I was having this conversation.

"Whatever, he has his own way of showing it, but he really does care about you, and I guarantee whatever he's doing for your birthday will prove it."

"Goodbye Courtney," I turned in the opposite direction and went to wait for Will's class to end. I didn't have to wait long before he was there coming towards me. 

"Hey, 'Soph, I didn't expect to see you here," he hugged me and I hugged him back.

"Yeah, I didn't have any classes today, so I thought I surprise you."

"Yeah, well you did. I didn't think you ever go out of your way to see me."

I blushed and I had no idea why. "Well I walked Courtney to her class, so I thought I stop by."

"Alright, you proved your point, you missed the heck out of me." He smiled and turned to walk away.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I questioned.

"Nothing, just that your crazy about me." His smile widened. Even with his glasses on he was still cute.

" Will, what did I tell you about flattering yourself," we started to walk away from the campus and back to the dorms.

"I'm not, you're the only one flattering me."

"What! Will your so irritating."

He chuckled. "That's what you love about me."

I had the feeling that he wasn't going to give in. It didn't bother me though. Will always knew how to push my buttons, so just began to ignore him. It was easy enough, I had practice since the beginning. 

He walked me to my dorm. He usually just went straight to his since it came before mine, but today he walked me to the door. didn't say anything, just smiled at me. But that was Will. Wild and spontaneous. I felt like I needed a good run. Usually when I had it out with Will I needed a run. 

I suited up in my lavender jogging suit and headed out. It was defiantly getting closer to winter. The air made it almost impossible to breath. Every lungful of air was fire, but it didn't matter. I came for the run, so I had to at least get a good mile in. But I ended up running longer than I planned. It was nearly five and getting dark. Though I couldn't stop.

Everything Will and Courtney said buzzed through my mind. I probably get more thinking done if I wasn't concentrating on trying not to keel over, but I needed my escape.

Like always though, Will found me. He ran up to me and looked scared.

"Sophie, where have you been?"

"What are you talking about? I've been her this whole time." I said exasperated. Partially because I finally stopped and was trying to recover from the oxygen deficiency.

"I went to your dorm, but Courtney said she hasn't seen you since noon, and I called your cell about twenty times, until Courtney finally answered and said you left your phone. We had no idea where you were, no one did."

"Will, its not a big deal. You know I like to go for long runs. Today's was just a little longer. What are you getting all bent out of shape about," I was practically yelling.

But he remained calm, cool, and collected. "Listen, the important thing is that your safe, I just got worried when I couldn't find you."

"Yeah, I understand. I have been out here awhile. But the good thing is, I think I ran long enough for the rest of the month." I laughed. 

He put his long muscular arm around me and started to lead me away. "That's good. Now we can have some more time to hang out. That's why I was looking for you. Wanted to know if you were up for a movie."

I looked up at him. "It depends, what would we be watching?" I knew it didn't matter what we be watching. I go even if I'd seen the movie a thousand times.

He smiled. "The Notebook," I groaned.

"Come on Will, isn't that a chick movie anyway."

"Exactly, that's why I got it for you. Do you not want to?"

I sighed. "Yeah, but only because I have nothing better to do."

He hugged me closer to his side. "I knew you would, and you might want to take a shower first. You kind of reek." 

I pushed away from him. "You try running for five hours straight, and smell good after."

He put his hands up in defense. "Hey, I couldn't even run the five hours in the first place. I mean seriously, your like a running freak."

"Everyone has their outlet, mine happens to be running." I said.

"Alright whatever, but don't you dare come into my dorm smelling like a truck driver."

"Ugh, Will your so rude." We had finally reached my dorm I opened the door and slammed it in his face. I heard his ghostly chuckle on the other side and I heard him say " she'll be back".

And much to my dismay. I returned from my shower and prepared to go over to see Will. Courtney for once was working on that essay that was due in a week.

"Sophie, didn't you run enough for one day, you drove me crazy with Will calling every five seconds looking for you."

I rolled my eyes. " The good news is, I wont be running for awhile, and I'm going over to see Will."

She arched her perfect dark eyebrows. " What do you do over there?"

"Usually nothing," I said as I brushed my reddish gold locks. "but today he wants to see a movie."

She looked at me confused. "A movie," she blew out an exasperated sigh. " Sophie when are you going to realize that he's crazy about you. No guy spends so much time with _just a friend." _She made air quotations when she said just a friend.

"He's not crazy about me," I said as if I said it at least a hundred times. "We like to hang out, so what."

She arched one eyebrow. "What movie."

I hesitated. "The Notebook,"

"Ah ha," her eyes bulged as if the were going to explode, " no guy on the face of the earth would ever see that movie unless he was trying to get close to a girl. Sophie you need to stop."

"Stop what, he was the one to suggest the movie, I've seen it about twenty times, he's the one who wants me to come over, talk to him," I was so angry that I actually pointed to the wall where Will would be two doors down.

She looked at me with amazement. "You love him,"

"What! Are you crazy? Will is defiantly not my type." I went to leave but she sprang up and caught my shoulder.

"Sophie Harris, if Will isn't your type, then who is? Your not just avoiding him, your confusing him. He adores you and your pretending like you don't care," she grabbed both my shoulders and shook me till my teeth rattled. " Don't play with love, Sophie, its not a toy." I sometimes forgot that Courtney, too, got into Dartmouth. She was a psychology major and I could see it was paying off. 

She didn't say anything else. She let me go and went back to her work. I stood there stunned. It took me a minute to compose myself to be able to leave. I walked slowly down to Will's dorm. I took a deep breath and knocked. Twice. I waited. It took me a minute to realize I didn't wait for him to answer I just went in. I opened the door just as he reached for the knob.

"I thought it was someone else, you usually just come right on in." He stepped aside letting me through. I stepped in and he closed the door. 

"Do you not like it when I just come in?"

"No, no I don't mind," he said as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. His hair in a wild disarray from the shower he took. Glistening with droplets of silver. "I'm glad you feel comfortable around me." I just continued to stare at him. He looked confused. "what's wrong?"

I shook my head. "You look good," What was I saying? 

He smiled with over confidence. "Thanks, you look good too. But you always do so that's no surprise to me."

"Don't get ahead of yourself. I'm just here to watch a movie." I plopped down on the navy blue comforter of his bed. He started the movie and came and sat down. As the movie started he wrapped an arm around me and I leaned my head against his shoulder. 

He smelled wonderful. Like cinnamon, or ginger. It was relaxing, I just closed my eyes and relaxed against chest listening to the steady beat of his heart. He was so wonderful and I never realized it. I'd give him a chance. Because he knew me like no one else. And because I knew I could love him, if I let myself. I wanted to. 

"Hey, you going to watch this with me or not," he whispered into my ear.

I let my eyes flutter open. " Sorry, I ran a lot today."

"Then why didn't you stay home and sleep?"

I yawned. "Because," I snuggled into him a little more. "I rather be with you."

"Do you want to lay down?"

"Mm… only if you'll lay with me."

He kissed my forehead and whispered, "Oh course, sweetheart."

I laid down on his carefully made bed and felt him hold me. I don't think he even watched the movie. He just held me and rubbed my arms humming a soothing, but unfamiliar tune.

"Will," I murmured.

"Yeah."

"Have you seen this movie before?"

"No, but I've read the book enough to know what's going to happen at the end?"

I tried to sit up. "I want you to watch it?"

"No, its okay, really, I don't have to take back the movie till Saturday."

"No, I want you to see it."

"I only got it because I wanted you to come over."

I looked into his eyes. I looked down at his hands and interlaced one of mine with his. "You don't need a reason to have me come over, all you have to do is ask." Then he leaned forward and kissed me.

It started off simple and sweet, but turned into a passion-filled kiss. I felt his face greedily taking him in. His hands were on my waist. They were begging to go up, but he resisted. I wanted it to last forever. But I broke away anyway.

"Will, I… um," but he put a finger to my lips and shushed me.

"Its okay, it was amazing. I never thought I get a chance to share something like that with you."

I threw myself at him, but as much as he wanted to he pushed me back.

"Sophie, I want it to be special. We wont have to wait long, trust me" he smiled and kissed the tip of my nose. " But as much as I cant resist you, a better part of me wants to make this as special as possible, for you and for me."

"Okay, but can you walk me to my dorm," he said.

"Of course," he said.

He took my hand and as we went the two doors down we walked agonizingly slow. Cherishing every moment. When we reached my door I said " Can I have a goodnight kiss?"

He laughed, "You don't even need to ask," he bowed my body to his and kissed me fiercely. Until I felt his pocket vibrate. He broke away and said "Damn".

He took it out and glanced at the screen, and smiled.

"What?" I said gazing into his light eyes.

"Happy Birthday Sophie," and he grabbed me again and kissed me with so much passion I thought I die.

He held me away from his body a moment and said, "We wont have to wait so long. Today you can get your present, but," he kissed me quickly before continuing, " not before you get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." And like that he was gone. 

"Goodnight, Will."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter will be very fluffy. But I cant post it without encouragement. So review, review, review! Later!


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter was so easy to write. I enjoyed it and hope you will. **

**Chapter 4: Perfect**

I never really understood the need for 'birthdays'. They just mark the period in time when your life started going downhill. Sure when your five, you love it. Dressing in pink frilly dresses, wearing a birthday crown. Prancing around the house like you're the only one today that's celebrating a birthday. Eating all the chocolate cake and ice cream your tiny body can allow( which is surprisingly _a lot_).

See, the problem is, my mom _always_ went overboard. Ever since I could remember there was a huge party. Everyone in the neighborhood look forward to my birthday as if it were Christmas. She give gift baskets, hire clowns, magicians, and one time contortionists. When it started getting close to my birthday everyone ask if 'Sophie, when's your birthday'. Frankly, I was getting tired of the attention.

So when my mom called last week asking what I wanted I was sure to tell her that I didn't care what gift she got me, as long as she didn't throw me a party. She agreed, but I had the feeling that she go overboard with the gift, since I it didn't have any restrictions.

So when I woke up to the vibrating silver cell phone atop my pillow, I knew who it was. I peeked through my lidded eyes to glance at the flashing blue numbers of my alarm clock. Seven-thirty. I grabbed the phone and answered without opening my eyes.

"Hello," I said sleepily.

"Hi, honey, happy birthday!" she shouted into the phone, probably permanently impairing my hearing.

Ugh. "Hey, Mom, miss you."

"Oh, honey I miss you too. Oh my gosh! Biggest news ever! Guess."

I had no idea what she was talking about. It was way to early to do any real thinking, so I gave up. "Oh, come on Mom. I'm not in the mood for guessing games." I whispered into the phone, trying my best not to wake Courtney.

"That's okay, I'm so excited I'm telling you anyway. Pete asked me to marry him!"

Wow, big shocker there. "Congratulations, Mom. I never thought he actually do it." Yeah, I was trying to act surprised. But I knew as soon as I was away he move in and make his move.

"Oh, me neither. He just prepared this romantic dinner, with candles, and music. You know, a normal thing for us, but then he brought out champagne instead of wine. I asked what the special occasion was, and he brought out this huge diamond ring. It was so beautiful I just couldn't believe it." I swear she hadn't taken a single breath until she finished.

"Well, what did you say?"

"Yes, of course! I love him. God Sophie, how could you not know me that well?"

"I'm sorry Mom, I just cant believe your getting married."

"I know, but we agreed on a long engagement. This is my second marriage and I want to make sure I do it right this time." Ugh, of course she bring up the fact how bad her first marriage went. I was practically their the entire time. Dad thought Mom was a crappy wife, Mom thought Dad was a crappy husband. Dad wanted a housewife, Mom wanted a best friend. Let's just say the didn't exactly see eye to eye.

I came along, Dad thought I fix the marriage, Mom saw me as an epiphany to get out. We left Dad, Dad left town. Mom got to raise me, Dad got to get a new wife, and two new kids. Yeah, that's all I'm going to say about that.

"How long exactly, are we talking about?'

"Oh, Sophie I don't know. We just don't want to rush." She said.

"Yeah, that makes sense." Seeing as they both made a mess of their previous relationships.

"I'm sorry honey, I'm ruining your birthday. I know you don't want to hear me yak away about my love life, so I'll let you enjoy your first birthday away from home." Wow is that it? No, gift? Score! "And Sophie?"

"Yeah?"

"Your gift is on its way. It should be there by Monday." I could practically here the smile in her voice.

Great. "Thanks, Mom. Love you."

"Love you too. Call me later, bye."

And that was it. A painless twenty minuet call. Now time for some sleep. "Does she always call so early on your birthday" Courtney said breaking the silence of the twittering birds outside my window.

"Yeah, morning person," I said with a mouthful of pillow.

"So she's getting married?" She just had to bring it up.

"Yeah, I guess," I murmured with my face in the pillow, "I really don't want to talk about it."

"Sorry, sorry, didn't mean to pry, Oh! How'd it go with Will last night?"

Damn it. How did she always know when something happened. "What do you mean?"

She smirked. "Don't play dumb, I heard you two whispering outside the door, and I defiantly know the sound of lips smacking against each other."

Why did she have to know everything? " its not like that Courtney, it was just a goodnight kiss."

"Yeah whatever, we'll see what happens today."

"What? I thought you wanted to do something today for my birthday."

"I have a feeling Will wants you all for himself, and besides. I made plans tonight. Why should you be the only one to have fun tonight?"

Courtney was so infuriating. But she was right. Me and Will meant more to each other than we knew. Well, than I knew. Tonight there was only one thing I wanted from Will for my birthday. Something I never done before.

Will worked like clockwork. As soon as Courtney stepped out, there he was in all his shining glory. He even wore his glasses that made his look more sexy than smart. "Hey, birthday girl, ready? Cause I wanted to take you out today."

"Um… yeah, will I need anything. Nope I got it covered." He said holding up his beat up brown leather wallet. "Ride and all, Bethany let me use her car."

"Alright, lets go." I locked the door and he walked me down to a black Mercedes. He opened the door for me and I got in. When he started driving I broke the silence.

" Bethany must have some rich parents, to have a car like this." I said running my hand along the expensive leather.

He looked at me confused. "Bethany's my mother."

"Well, how am I supposed to know that? Every other person on the face of the earth calls their mom 'Mom'.

He chuckled. "Sorry, I'm kind of used to calling her that. I've been calling her by her first name since I was twelve."

I laughed. "Why?"

Well, every time before then I called her mommy. I let it slip in front of my friends one time and they never let me live it down. To fix my wounded ego I started calling her Bethany, it was pretty hardcore in seventh grade, but I got so used to it that I do it all the time now."

"And she doesn't mind?"

He shrugged. "Not really. She was taken by surprise the first time, but she saw how my friends reacted and how pleased I was that she let it go. I got used to it, and so did she."

"What about your Dad? Didn't he give you like some speech about respecting your mother."

He laughed. "Yeah, he probably would," he paused for a minuet. "My Dad died when I was nine."

I put my hand over my mouth to stifle my gasp. "Oh, Will, I didn't know."

He laughed again. "Yeah, no one does. Except my family of course. I tell everyone he lives in California. Its easier, I hate everyone giving me shit. Saying that their sorry, that they know how I feel. But no one does, cause it doesn't help to sympathize for me. I know how I feel, and feels like crap. I know it they know. But it doesn't help to say your sorry." All I could do was reach out and hold his hand.

"I don't know what its like to lose someone like that Will, but I'm glad you told me none the less." He squeezed my hand.

"I know, you're the only one I trust. I was brought up to know that he was going to go sometime. Soon. I should've been okay with it. He had a bad heart. Bethany said that she could fix it, in more ways than one, but he died about a month before my brother was born."

"At least you and your mom got a new baby shortly after."

He smiled. "Yeah, Beth was sad there for awhile, but little Shiloh brighten up her world, and mine. He is the funniest person ever. You'd love him."

"I'm sure I would." We were quiet for the rest of the ride. I didn't know what to say so I just held his hand. Him rubbing soothing circles on my palm.

We pulled up to a small Italian restaurant. I was pretty sure I mentioned it one day before. Saying I wish I had a chance sometime to eat there. He parked and came around to my side of the car opening the door for me. I looked at him curiously. "Was this the big birthday present I was anticipating."

He flipped his bangs a bit. "Nah, this is part one. I thought I feed you first."

Being a good gentleman that he is he opened the door for me to enter. It was very quaint. Italian music played softly in the background. It turned out Will had a seat reserved for us. As he opened his wallet, I saw his I.D. "Will?"

"Yeah,"

"I think they miss spelled your name on your I.D." He blushed

"No… they spelled it right. My names Willem."

What kind of name was Willem? I had to hold back my laughter till we got to our table. He pulled out my chair and I sat down. When he sat down he said. "You can laugh. It's funny, I know."

He was right at least. It was hilarious. " No, I'll bring it up some other time and it will be even funnier."

"So now you know my secrets. Why don't you tell me some of yours?"

"I don't have any. You know my real name."

He arched an eyebrow. "But what's your middle name?"

"You gotta tell me yours first."

He shrugged. "Whatever, its Scott. Now," he smirked, "What's yours?"

"Scarlett." I always hated my middle name. it was like a smack in the face for being a redhead.

He laughed. "That suits you."

I was just about to say something back, but the waiter returned with our drinks. Apparently Will ordered wine for the occasion. Did he know it was my _nineteenth,_ not my twenty first. The waiter tried to pour the wine for me but Will took over. As he poured, I glared at him.

"Are you talking about my hair?"

He stopped pouring. "What, I didn't say anything."

"No, before the guy came you said the name Scarlett suits me. Were you referring to my hair?"

He sat back in his chair. " I would answer honestly, but I'm afraid you'll hit me."

"Ha ha. Very funny. No, but seriously, were you?"

He smirked. "Yeah, I was."

"Why do you always make fun of my hair?"

"What? I love your hair? it's the best part about you. Why would you think I meant it as an insult?"

"Because, I hate my stupid hair. You're the only one who has ever acknowledged me being a redhead."

"Yeah," he laughed and leaned back in his chair. "I see that it pisses you off, but your hot when you get angry."

Alright, I was positive no one ever called me hot before. "Why do you even like me?"

"That's a dumb question."

"But a question I want you to answer."

"Fine, I think you beautiful, gorgeous. I mean come on. Your utterly perfect."

Wow. I would have just taken beautiful and called it a day. "Really, no ones ever said that about me."

"I find that hard to believe." We were quiet, till I saw him sip his wine.

"Will, why did you get wine. You know I'm too young to drink."

"Yeah I know. But its you birthday. And the wine here is amazing."

"I think its better if I didn't. One of us has to be able to drive."

"Darn it," he muttered.

"What?"

" I thought I could get you to drink it, but your just too responsible. Its not wine, its grape juice. But still good."

"Well, at least I know your not trying to get me drunk."

The rest of the evening was beautiful. I didn't think it was possible to be pampered with food, until tonight. He lavished me with food I'd never seen nor heard of but the were delicious none the less. When the waiter came and gave the check, I saw three digit numbers. There was no way I was going to let him pay for the entire thing. I tried to grabbed the receipt but he was to fast.

"Uh uh, today's your birthday. And this is part of your present. It wouldn't be a real gift if you paid for any of it." Unfortunately that meant the tip, but I didn't mind so much being spoiled. Especially by Will. He was a special circumstance.

As we drove, I wondered where he take me next. We spent hours at the restaurant, because it was already dark. We started to head back to the campus. I thought our 'date' was over, but I remembered that he said this was part one. We drove around the outer edge of campus. We came to the back of our dorms , where an encroachment of trees ended.

"Are we taking a hike back?"

"No, I found this meadow in the middle. I found it my sophomore year. He helped me out of the car and held my hand as he led me through the trees. Until I saw a pond, a silver pond. The full moon reflected in its waters. The soft green grass looked so inviting. I dropped Will's hand and went to sit on it.

I patted the grass next to me. He came over and sat. "Do you like it?"

"Oh course I do. Its perfect."

"I'm glad you like it."

I thought this was as good I time as any to bring up what I've been thinking all day. "Will," God, I didn't know how to do this. " I want something for my birthday. Something I've never had before. But I want you to give it to me."

He took both my hands and looked into my eyes pleading. "Tell me. Sophie anything you want. Just tell me. I want to make you so, so happy."

"I.. I um," God how did you tell a guy you wanted to have sex for the first time for your birthday.

"Please Sophie, anything." he begged now.

"I want you Will, but more than anyone. I…,"

"Ssh, I know, me too, you don't have any idea." And then I took him in my arms.

He let his hands explore my mouth and body. His hands held my chest, and I wanted him bad. So bad it ached. His tongue explored my mouth in unknown ways. I was so nervous I was shaking. He leaned me down on the grass which was surprisingly warm. Today, was perfect. It was warm enough where this would be entirely comfortable.

I felt the contours of his chest. Playing with the waistband of his pants. I slowly undid one of the buttons of my blouse. Each one seemed couldn't be undone fast enough. His mouth was on mine. And as I undid the buttons his lips followed. My body shivered with pleasure. I wanted nothing but him. His arms, his lips, his body with mine.

As I undid the last button he pulled back gazing down at me in my lavender lacy bra. My body red and flushed. He smiled at me and all I could do was smile back. He came back down kissing the flesh of my stomach.

"Oh, Will," I didn't even know I had it in me to moan,

"Yes, Sophie," he whispered back, kissing back up to my collarbone.

"I…, I don't want to wait, please." I was practically begging now. Begging him to take my virginity.

"Are you sure Sophie? We can take it slow." he said huskily.

"No Will, we've waited long enough."

He whispered in my ear. "I'd do anything for you, you know that right?"

"Yes, and this is what I want you to do for me Will. Make love to me." I said as I grabbed handfuls of hair and arched into him.

There was no conversation after that. Pure, bliss overtook us. He seemed so sure of what he was doing. From removing the clothing, to performing the most intimate act two people can have. I wish I had words to describe what we did. But there are no words to tell. It was purely emotional. Love and passion were all I could use to describe sex.

The utter ecstasy of it all was overwhelming. When we finished we laid there like we did the previous night. This time we held each other in a lover's embrace. I'd never been so tired and joyous in all my life. It was perfect, we were perfect. Together.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I cant wait to start the next few chapters. I have so many ideas. If I get enough encouragement, maybe tomorrow. Review. Review, review. Love always, **


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is kind of a filler. I'll have the next one later tonight. **

**Chapter 5: **

Surprisingly, it stayed warm throughout the night. It could have been luck that we didn't freeze in the night, but I was sure that the utter serenity of the of the night we spent in each other's arms, that made nature take pity on our naked vulnerable bodies.

Luckily Will had fetched a blanket. Always the perfect gentleman. But what would change now that we had crossed boundaries we never thought we cross with each other. Hopefully this was the only thing that would change in our relationship. We stay carefree, and fun, but still keep this blissful perfect moment. Hopefully we have many more. I thought that once I did it we go back entirely to our old selves. But I couldn't let that happen. I had a taste of something I loved. I wanted many more night to make love to Will. I still wanted that bone deep friendship we had too. We could have both, couldn't we?

"Morning beautiful," he kissed the curls of hair he admitted that he loved so much.

"Mm… morning."

"Sophie, could you look at me please?" he plead.

I opened my eyes that I loved so much. While he stared back with so much adoration I thought I die. He pulled me to him and kissed me with earnest. "I wanted to make sure you survived the night." he said.

"What made you think I wouldn't?" I questioned.

"You look so tired, and then I was scared it got to cold for you."

I laughed. "No, I could have very easily died last night, but then I leave with this addiction."

"That good?" And I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"I don't have much experience in this field, but I think its humanly impossible to be any better than that."

"Was I your first?" I blushed. "Its okay, sweetheart, its nothing to be embarrassed about. I wish that would have been my first time. I would have gladly waited."

"Will, how, I… mean, do you have much experience."

He kissed my forehead. "You're my next to first."

"That's a relief, I thought you were some kind of man-whore before I met you," I said jokingly.

He kissed me, his tongue exploring the mine. "I'm only a man-whore for you," he growled into my mouth.

We stayed this way. I couldn't call it making out because there was too much emotion. We kissed fierce filled passionate kisses. Savory each other as the last star disappeared, the sun rising filling the world with its reds and pinks. Touching the dew that laid everywhere. Dew sparkled and twinkled. Enhancing the beauty of the moment we shared. And how utterly perfect, he seemed to be.

As if a black hole came to suck away our precious moment. I we weren't the only beings on this earth, but I was sure we were. I broke away. "Will, we have to get back. It's late and Courtney is going to worry that you kidnapped me."

"Mm…," he nuzzled in my neck, "but what if that's exactly what I mean to do." Alright, one more round. Courtney never let me live this down for sure.

I never thought putting clothes on would be so hard. We were stopping every thirty seconds to kiss. It took me a whole hour to get fully clothed. I never thought I like Will like I did now. Wow, he was a great kisser. I would have never guessed that he be so wonderful at stuff like this.

But then again. I did miss the Will that start tickle fights, the Will that made fun of everything I did. Don't get me wrong, I loved the sexy Will, but I just couldn't understand how far we came in just one day. Would it always be this way, or would it be extremely awkward when we resumed our regular lives?

Will said he had to get the back car to Bethany, but he told me that he defiantly see me later. So he left me at my door, and then sped off. It was early, probably around seven. Eight at the latest. I prayed that Courtney wouldn't wake up. "Please, please, please," I muttered to myself as I unlocked the door.

It was dark. Good, that was a good sign. I crept over to my to dresser. Opening the drawer slowly, glancing at the motionless mound on Courtney's bed. I pulled out a pair of faded jeans and a emerald green long sleeve cotton shirt. Then I heard the door slam. "My, my, we were out late last night weren't we." it wasn't a question, she knew I was out all night. I turned slowly, she was wearing that mischievous smile again.

"Um, yeah, we fell asleep." I went over to my purse and checked my messages.

"Was, that before or after you had sex with him."

I turned sharply. "What makes you think that?" I screamed.

She walked over to her bed and plopped down in the middle. "Oh I have my ways. That and the fact that its written all over your face." she said with a smirk.

"Why do you always act like you know everything?"

"Sophie, you know by now, that when it comes to relationships I'm always right."

"Well if your perception on relationships is so good, where's your guy?"

She smiled. "My recent project was helping you conquer Will, but when Will decided to make the move himself, I decided that I might as well find my own. That's where I was yesterday, I met I guy, we hit it off, so we went out last night."

"Do you always think ahead?"

"Of course, I didn't want to be the only one without a lover," she winked at me.

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"Saying that you and Will are lovers?" I nodded. "Because you are, I already know you did it with him so you mine as well admit it."

I blew out exasperated air and plopped down onto my bed. "Fine, I did. But whatever, you were right, so what."

She screeched and came running over to my bed sitting down beside me. "I knew it, now you have to tell me everything."

"I'd really rather not talk about it, its kind of personal. Something between me and him. We haven't even really talked about it."

"Oh, but you don't need to. Just tell me about it." She said.

"No! Its strictly between me and him."

"Sophie, you obviously don't know the rules. Your supposed to tell your girlfriends about these things. I'd tell you."

"Oh, come on. You've done it before, you know what its like."

"Yes, but every description of a first time is different. Just tell me. Please!"

Ugh. "Fine ask me something, but nothing embarrassing."

She clapped her hands. "Yay! Um… ooh, where was it at. I mean, I hope it wasn't in the back of a car."

I laughed. "No, he took me to this meadow behind the school. There was a beautiful pond, and it was perfectly secluded."

She put her hand to her heart. "It sounds so romantic. So, how did he ask you? Did you just start making out and the clothes peel away, or did he ask you straight out."

Oh crap. Neither. "Um, I asked him." I flinched in preparation for what she was about to say.

She just grinned. "Sophie, I didn't think you have the courage to ask him yourself, at least not the first time. I'm impressed."

"Can we please stop? I don't think I can take anymore." I groaned.

"Alright, alright, one more question. Was he good?" I couldn't even think of a possible answer I just sat there with a shocked look on my face. "He was! I knew it!"

"Courtney, I told you I wasn't answering anymore questions. I meant it." I said through clenched teeth.

"Alright, I'm sorry. Jeez, no need to have a conniption. I'm just mildly curious." She left me alone in that room. At that moment I wanted it to swallow me.

It turned out Courtney was dead set on this new guy. Ben, that's what she said his name was. I really didn't like that I was like a psychology lab to her, but at least now she be focused on this new guy instead of me for awhile.

I saw Will's old Suburban parked in the parking lot. Meaning that he got back from his house, but he still didn't come to see me. I was feeling rather neglected. I contemplated if I should just go over and just see him like I usually do, but I wanted him to come to me for once.

It was getting late and he still hadn't came to see me. Maybe it felt awkward to. I know I did, best friends one minute, lovers the next.

Maybe just a phone call that couldn't hurt could it. I went to my phone, but there was a knock at the door. I ran to it, much to enthusiastic. And there he was. But today he decided not to wear his glasses.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey, I was waiting for you to come over like you usually do, but you never did. I went out to the track to see if you were running, but you weren't there." he paused and waited. "Are you mad?"

All I could do was laugh. "Will, why would I be mad at you?"

"I don't know, that's why I was confused."

We stood there looking at out feet till I spoke. "Do you want to come in?"

"Ugh, yeah sure." He walked in and I closed the door behind him. I didn't turn on a light, so the only light was the sun streaming through the thin green of my curtains. Will had never been in my room since the first day we met. We stood there nervously till I sat down on Courtney's bed. "You can sit down if you want?" I said.

He sat at Courtney's desk, straddling the chair. He looked around the room. "Where's Courtney?"

"Um, she went on a date with some guy."

"Did you tell her?"

"What makes you think I'd tell her?"

"isn't that what girls do, tell each other about the guys they've been with?"

"No, that's more like something Courtney do." I said.

"She knows, doesn't she?"

I stood up in frustration. " Why do you and her think you know everything?"

I looked up at me calmly. "I'll take that as a yes."

"She figured it out herself. God! I cant help it that my face contains all my secrets."

He stood up and laughed. He came over to me and grabbed my waist. "It's okay, I don't care. I knew she figure it out. She's smart."

"Well apparently she's been analyzing our relationship from the beginning."

He laughed. "Yeah, that's Courtney, but now that she has her own beau, I think she'll leave us alone."

"Beau, is that what you are to me?"

He raised his eyebrows. "I'll be whatever you want me to be."

I laid my head against his chest, listening to the sound of his heart. "I just want you to be Will."

He laughed and kissed my hair. "That's all I know how to be.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, tell me what you think. Not the most exciting chapter, but tonight I'll have the next one. That's when the plot really comes into play. Enjoy! And give lots of encouragement! Review, review, review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Two chapters in one day. Alright! Yes, there will still be one tomorrow. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Why?**

Things between me and Will returned to normal. We were the best friends we always were. My birthday opening new doors, but still keeping the essence of our friendship. It was all I wanted from him. All I wanted from life.

I don't want to say we were a couple, let's just say its complicated to say. But to me and Will it was simple.

Surprisingly, my mother decided only decided to get me concert tickets for my birthday. For after the holidays. She got me one for me and a friend. Or in my case Will. We saw it as a great opportunity to get out since my birthday. We hadn't had a night like that since, so we were hoping that we get the opportunity. With the holidays past us, we finally had our own time. Resuming our regular lives. With the occasional lingering kiss. We weren't totally just friends. We had shared something that brought us closer together. Making public handholding and the intermittent kissing a regular thing.

Today was January fourth, meaning that tomorrow was the day of the concert. Courtney and her beau Ben were coming too. But with the way I was feeling the past few days, a concert didn't sound very pleasing. I'd only threw up once or twice, but I was forever feeling like I be nauseous till the day I died. I woke up nauseous, I went to class nauseous, and went to bed nauseous. Courtney thought I was trying to get out of a good time, but as it persisted throughout the week, she began to pity me. Thought I caught the flu, even though I was sure to get flu shot early in the year.

Snow refused to fall this year. We had yet to have a single snowflake, which was weird for this part of the country. But with my recent mysterious illness, I didn't mind the absence of snow. Will had brought by some yellow roses, I didn't remember telling him that they were my favorite, but then again there was a lot Will figured out for himself.

I was laying on my side clutching my stomach. "Still sick," Courtney said.

I looked up at her. "Yeah, I don't think tomorrow will be possible." I groaned.

"Yeah, Ben wouldn't want you getting sick in the back of his new car. So I guess you and Will are out?"

"No, Will doesn't have to stay and take care of me. He's been looking forward to this for weeks."

"Yeah he doesn't, but he will. He was only looking forward to it because you were going to be there. He defiantly wont go without you." 

And the sad part was, that I knew he wouldn't go unless I would. I hated having that kind of power over him, but I didn't mind knowing he stay and comfort me.

"You know Sophie, you've been sick awhile now. And nauseas your only symptom. Isn't that kind of weird?"

"No, I mean, it kind of is, but what else could it be? I don't think it's some rare disease,"

"No, I think its something that happens all the time, I know you don't want to hear it, but I think you should."

Uh oh, where was she going with this? " What?"

"Did you and Will use protection when you had sex?"

Oh, no way! "Courtney! I am not pregnant, do not even say it. No, don't even think it! We did it one time, and it was my first time."

I couldn't be pregnant. "Listen, I said you wouldn't want to hear it, but it needs to be said. It. Only. Takes. One. Time. It doesn't matter if it was your first time. Your body wouldn't know the difference. I'm not saying you are, I just want you to find out. Your probably not, but we should rule out all possibilities."

"Courtney, I cant… I wouldn't know what to do. I'm only nineteen. I'm still a teenager in college. Things like that don't happen to ivy league students." I said.

"It can happen to anyone, that's why I want you to find out."

Intense conversations with Courtney always wiped me out. Especially since I've been sick. It made everything worse. I will admit, I did want to go to Hartford to see the concert, but I just wasn't going to make it that far. Of course, Will stayed to keep me company. Courtney said she left me something in the bathroom for me, so I told Will I meet up with him in his room later. 

Remarkably, in the middle of the bathroom floor, was a little pink box. I picked it up and saw that taped to the box was a note in Courtney's scrawl. 'Find Out'. I examined the box. It was a pregnancy test. Why? Why would she do this to me?

It took all the courage I could muster to read the instructions. And even more to open it. Simple enough. Yes or no answer. Easy answer in one minute.

Wanting to prove Courtney wrong I actually used the stupid pee stick. One minute I know that Courtney was paranoid. That she wasn't as right as she thought she was. In thirty seconds I know that my life wasn't ruined. That I had a bright future ahead of me. In fifteen seconds I know that I just had the flu, that me having a baby at nineteen was really paranoid. 

But now I knew that everything in the last sixty seconds was total bullshit. I was nineteen, aspiring journalist, ivy league student, and now… a pregnant teenager.

Alright, I had to tell Will. I wouldn't decide anything without him. I do whatever he thought was right. It was my fault that we were in this situation in the first place. I was yelling at myself, saying that I never let myself agree to abortion. But if he didn't want a child, I'd understand. I sure didn't want a child. At least not for at least another ten years.

But Will understand, he have the solution. He always did. I walked down the cold corridor, holding myself, as if I fall apart if I didn't. I knocked and waited for him to answer. I just didn't have the courage to turn that knob. "Sophie, what's wrong?" he sounded scared. My face probably said it all.

"Oh, Will," and I threw myself into his arms. He picked me up and cradled me. He took me to his bed and rocked me. As I held onto him as if my life depended on it.

"Sophie," he tilted my chin up so I could look at him. "I need you to tell me what's wrong, so that I can help you."

I sniffled. "I'm pregnant," I whispered into his white t-shirt.

He was silent for awhile. I thought he didn't hear me before he spoke, "It's okay, what do you want to do?"

"I want to know what you want to do?"

"Sophie, it doesn't matter what I want to do, it's your body, and I want to be supportive in whatever you want to do."

"I want to hear what you want?"

He was very quiet. Only the sound of my whimpering and him smoothing down my hair. "Like I said, it doesn't matter what I want, but… I want to help you. I want to help you through the pregnancy, I want make it as easy and effortless as possible. I want help pick out things for the baby. I want to be there every step of the way. I… want to be a father to this child, if you let me."

I hugged myself to him, kissing every part of his face. "Oh… Will…," I spoke in between /kisses. "That.. Is… the… sweetest thing… I ever… heard."

He laughed. " I meant every word. I really want to be a part of this child's life. I'm not going to sit here and let you go through something like this by yourself. Now if you want to put it up for adoption, or… any other alternative, I am one hundred percent supportive."

I was crying now. "No, I want the baby too,"

He wiped the tears from my eyes. " You don't know how happy that makes me."

"I'm sorry," I wiped my eyes and crawled off his lap. " Its been a real emotional day, and I ruined everything."

He stood up and took me into his arms again. "No, never."

Then out of nowhere, my stomach growled. I giggled. "Sorry, I've been more hungry lately."

He kissed my forehead. "Don't apologize, it cant be helped."

I sniffed. "Do you have anymore of those chips from last night?"

He laughed. "Uh, no, you ate them all last night. If you want I can take you out to eat. I was getting pretty hungry myself."

Instead of answering I plopped down crossed legged onto his bed. I patted the seat next to me and he took the same position.

I laid my head against his shoulder, closing my eyes. He wrapped an arm around me. I snuggled closer and whispered. "What do we do now?"

"Does anyone know?"

"Not technically. Courtney was the one to give me the test. She was just guessing. You're the first to know."

"Do you mind if we do something before we tell anyone?"

"Of Course.

"I want you to meet Bethany."

At this point, I'd do anything he asked of me. " Sure. Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I want her to know. I think she'll take the news the best out of everyone."

I laughed. "If she's anything like you, I'll love her to death."

We sat this way. Holding each other. In a very comforting way. I'd felt as if he could make everything better. And he did. Because at that moment as the sun set, creating a color array of pinks and oranges throughout the room, I felt like the world was a perfect place to be. A place where all worries turned into hopes. If only for a moment.

**Next chapter, Bethany finds out. You will also meet Will's little brother Shiloh. Review, Review, Review! Woo! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's a nice long chapter. It took me forever so enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: Perfect Match**

That night, I snowed for the first time. Almost as if it were just for us. I didn't want to leave him, so he let me stay. S after we came back from dinner, I went and got my things. I went into his room, and we stayed in each other's embrace. We, finally, watched _The Notebook._ And as the credits rolled down the screen, snowflakes fell gracefully from the sky.

We turned the television off, and fell asleep to the sound of each other's sleeping. Will snored lightly in my ear, but it was more comforting then annoying. The shadows of the snowflakes danced across the walls, incasing us in a snow globe. One were we only had the moment and each other.

I snuck out, and went over to my room. For one i didn't want worry Courtney, especially in my current condition. She was sitting up in bed like I knew she would be. Her legs hugged up to her chest as her chin laid against her knees.

"Is it true? Are you really pregnant?"

Deep breath before the plunge. "Yeah, I am," I admitted.

She picked her head up. "Oh, Soph," she cried as she through herself at me, hugging my shoulders. She held me back at arm's length and looked at me. "How did this happen?"

Jeez. She should know. "You know how it happens."

She wiped her eyes as the tears streamed. " I know, I guess the better question would be why?"

I didn't know myself. Things like this didn't happen to honor students. Things like this didn't happen to girls like me. Because they never get themselves in a situation where it be possible. "I don't know," and that's when I broke down. I lost it entirely. "Oh god Courtney, why me? I don't want this too happen."

She shushed me. Holding me tightly, too whisper in my ear. "Its going to be okay, we'll take care of it. Will doesn't need to know. No one does."

I tore myself away from her with a disgusted look. "My god Courtney, I already told Will, we want to keep the baby."

She looked horrified. "Are you insane? You cant have a baby, your in college. What will you tell people? What will your mom think?"

She was right. My mom went all out so I never had to worry about anything while at Dartmouth. It was mostly Pete, but I have no doubt in my mind she still do the same if Pete weren't in the picture. "I know, but Will said he help me. He'll be a senior next year, he'll get a better job, and next year he'll be able to get a really good one."

"Sophie, its not going to work like that. That baby will be here in less than a year. Its not going to wait till your ready for it. Its coming, and your not ready. Neither of you are. It wouldn't matter if you guys were married, just because Will is going to be there doesn't mean he'll fix everything. He cant."

"But… Will said he take care of me. He wants to help me, that's more than I could ever ask of him. He said he make everything alright."

"So what! Will is not as perfect as you think he is. He cant make this right, its going to be hard. I want you to at least consider adoption. We can spend time finding an awesome couple who will give that baby everything. You and Will can not have a baby!"

"What law says we cant? We're already having a baby, so just deal. Your not as smart as you think. You don't have all the answers. I trust Will, this is what he wants to do."

She relaxed her face, and went to sit at a chair. "Well, Sophie. I don't know what to say. I don't agree with what your doing, but I will help in anyway that I can. And just for further warning, I might just punch Will for doing this to you. And I cant promise its going to be the face ."

"I appreciate the warning," I laughed. " I just want to do what he thinks is right, I trust him more than anybody."

She leaned forward. "What about you and him? Are you two just going be parents to this child, and nothing more?"

"Yeah, of course. The baby comes first, Will understands."

"Yeah, I'm sure he does, but you do realize what's going through his head, right?"

"No, what?"

"If he's going this far to do the right thing, I think he may want to like marry you. Don't pretend like he wouldn't do it. He's a little older and more prone to the idea."

"What? That's crazy, that's the last thing on his mind."

"I wouldn't be so sure, when it comes to this type of thing, I'm usually right. He only wants to do the right thing."

"I know, that's why I trust his decision. He's going to do the right thing, but as for marriage. We're not. I… I don't think I could."

"Well, no harm in being prepared. So, its Sunday, what's on the agenda?"

"Will wants me to meet his mom. He thinks she'll take the news best, so he wants her to reassure me."

"You going to tell your mom?"

"Well, I cant just blow it off. Its not something I can hide, I haven't even told her about Will, let alone having sex with him. But I think after meeting Will's mom, it'll give me the courage to tell her. I mean she knows what its like to be young and pregnant. She was finishing up her senior year in college, she'll understand."

"Yeah, but I the mean time, I want you to get healthy. No more Wendy's, it'll be hard to eat healthy in college but we'll manage. Ooh, you'll also need prenatal vitamins. And your running might become completely impossible. Considering you'll be tired all the time."

"Can we not talk about this now, your making me depressed. And I have to go meet Will so I'll see you later."

"Alright, but we'll figure this out later when you get back. Its not good to wait to long for a first appointment."

"I said later."

We drove down a very quaint neighborhood. The houses all three stories high, but narrow and connected. The road was brick and created a soothing humming sound. Will was very calm, he seemed as if nothing were wrong. I wish I were as brave as him, but he could be strong enough for the both of us. I reached out and held his hand.

He laced his fingers with mine. "I have something to tell you." he said.

"What?"

"Beth already knows. I told her when you were talking to Courtney."

I tensed and squeezed his fingers, but he brought them to his lips and kissed my hand softly. "What did she say?" I said.

"Well, she said she was disappointed a little, but enthusiastic about being a grandma. She cant wait to meet you."

"Wow, I thought she say ' who's the whore who seduced my son'," I laughed.

" No, she knows how I feel about you. She understands that we really care for each other and that you never take advantage of me."

"Isn't it usually the girl who gets taken advantage of,"

He laughed. "She thinks I'm like a baby or something, she has Shiloh but she likes me as her main project. Plus I don't creep her out like Shiloh does."

"Why does he creep her out?"

" He's into reptiles. When they get out I have to run down and help him find them. Beth doesn't like his new hobbies too much."

"What do you think about it?"

"Me? I think its great that he's found something he likes. He used to bug me so much before I left home, but after I left he got into this and it helped him transition into a life with less me."

"He sounds great."

"He is, you'll love him, but his lizards, not so much."

We laughed in unison as the car ride ended. He pulled up behind a black Mercedes. He came around and opened my door. He helped me out and walked us to the door. He pulled out his keys and to open the door. "I hope your hungry, when I hung up, I was pretty sure I heard pots and pans in the background."

He opened the door for me and motioned for me to enter. "I'm hungry all the time now, you know that." I said.

I walked in and he followed. He took our coats and hung them in the closet. I was overwhelmed with the smell of the most delicious food. "Did your mom make me a buffet?"

He laughed. "I wouldn't be surprised, she goes all out when it comes to food. Come on." He held out his hand for me to take. I took his hand and he led me down a small hallway to the kitchen.

A short blond woman in a pink floral dress in a white apron was taking a pie from the oven. She placed it on a potholder and turned to us and smiled. "Hi Willy, you got here sooner than I thought."

He went over to her and hugged her. "Yeah, well I left sooner than I meant to."

They both looked at me. "This is Sophie," he came and put his arm around my waist.

She smiled. "I'm very pleased to meet you. I was very anxious to meet the young lady who makes my son so happy."

I blushed. " I'm glad to meet you too."

"Are you hungry? I made you some lunch, I hope Willem has been feeding you. Its not good for you too go hungry."

"I don't want to impose." I said.

"No, of course not. I only made this for you."

"Well, I am hungry. And I don't want this food to go to waste."

She made us all a plate. My plate was pilled with food. Obviously she wanted me to feel very welcome. We all sat down, with Will at my side. "So, how did this blessed event come to be?"

"Beth!" Will shouted.

"What, I'm curious. Nothing wrong with that."

"Beth, its personal." Will said.

"Personal is not between two people, now come on. Tell me. Where, when?"

"Beth lets not-," at that moment a young boy with dark hair and glasses took a seat.

"Hey, Shiloh, haven't seen you in awhile. This is Sophie," he motioned to me.

"Is she like your girlfriend or something, that's a first." he murmured.

"Shiloh don't be rude, acknowledge the young lady."

He waved. "Hey,"

"Hi," I said.

"Well, Shiloh, me and Sophie are kind of having a baby." Will said.

"What do you mean kind of?" he said.

"Their having a baby, its not hard to understand. You'll have a little niece or nephew. Isn't that wonderful!" she seemed like she was taking the pregnancy to well.

He crossed his arms and flipped his long hair to reveal the same grey eyes as Will. " Oh, yeah wonderful," he whispered with fake enthusiasm. " I thought you were still a virgin."

"Shiloh! Enough, I will not have this at the table!" Beth said.

He shoved from the table. "Fine whatever, I don't care what you do. No matter what he does its never wrong. Its always, me that's the messed up one." Shiloh said.

He went around the table to leave, but Will grabbed his arm. "Shiloh, your not like this. I want you to be a part of this, its important to me. I want you to get to know Sophie."

"I don't care about her. And I don't care about you. Ever since she came into your life you come around less and less. If I don't have you, who do I have? Her?" he pointed at Bethany. " Well I don't need her and I don't need you! You can go and get married and have a hundred babies, because I don't care!" He tore from Will's grip and ran upstairs.

Bethany got up and ran after Shiloh. Will just put his face in his hands. All I could do was rub his back. "This is not how I wanted this to be." he mumbled into his hands.

"Will, its not your fault. He's young and upset. You need to go talk to him. You guys are really close, it seems like he thinks you betrayed him by being with me. You need to go talk to him before he loses his best friend."

"Sophie, he's had me for a all his life. I tried to explain to him how much you mean to me, but he doesn't seem to understand. He needs to except this because your not going anywhere."

"But Will you need to help him. He's young and confused. He needs his best friend to help him understand that he needs to let go a bit. Just talk to him." I said.

Bethany came back down. "He wont come out, but he wants to talk to you Will." Will looked at and turned to me.

"Go, he needs you more than ever." I said. He got up and headed up stairs. Beth came and sat in Will's seat.

"He's not usually like this. He's a very sweet boy. Will is like a father figure to him. Him going away to college, was enough, but when he met you he came less and less. He told us about you, and your everything and more than he said you were. But Shiloh is very resistant to let Will go. He doesn't have many friends and he wont talk to me. I just want you to understand that its not you, it's the situation. You understand?"

"Yes. I realize how close they are. I don't want to come between them." I said.

She held my hand. "Oh, dear, your not coming between them. Shiloh just needs to understand that he cant be the only person in Will's life."

Will came down stairs. He looked pleased. He had his hands in his pockets. "He's fine. He just needs some time to get used to the idea."

"Of course, I understand." I said.

As we were getting ready to leave, I heard a conversation between Will and Bethany.

"Willy, you were right. She is wonderful. And beautiful too. Even more so than you said." Beth whispered.

"Yeah, I really want her to be comfortable. Its going to be hard for her." Will whispered back.

"Of course, she's so lucky to have someone who cares for her like you do. Make sure you bring her by often. A home-cooked meal is good for a healthy pregnancy."

"I will, slowly. Shiloh still needs time to get used to the idea."

"I think he'll do fine. Now you worry about that young lady in there. You've found your perfect match. Don't lose her." I heard Will laugh and then come around the corner.

"Ready," he said.

"Yeah."

As we drove back, I felt like everything would be okay. I knew Bethany would help me in any way she could. With Will I could do anything. I just wondered how I tell my own mother.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm going to see the twilight movie tomorrow so I probably wont have time to post a chapter, but if I have time I will. Au revoir!


	8. Chapter 8

**This is a filler chapter. Its not very exciting but its crucial to the story. Next chapter will be more exciting. **

**Chapter 8: More than I know**

The sky was dark as we traveled back to campus. Will wasn't as calm as he usually was. I could tell he was really upset how bad his brother reacted to the pregnancy news.

"Will," I paused. "I was wondering-"

"He's not usually like that, he really is a nice kid. He just," He was struggling for words, which was not like him. " he thinks I'm going to run away with you or something. Which is ridiculous because I could never hurt him or my Beth like that." He turned his attention from the road and looked at me. "He said he was sorry, for saying those things to you. He wants another chance to make a first impression." He turned back to the road.

"Will, I'm not going to hold him to anything he said. He was angry, and we all say things we don't mean when your angry. I believe when you say he's a good kid, I see that. I wont push myself into his life right now, he needs time. I can see that."

"No, Sophie, I want you a part of our lives. All of us, I don't want you to feel like you don't have anyone to go to."

I grabbed his hand from the steering wheel and squeezed it. "I know you'll always be there for me." I sighed.

"Sophie, what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything?"

"Yeah, I know. I just wish I knew how to tell my mom I'm pregnant. It defiantly wasn't on her list of things she wanted for her daughter." I said.

"You have to tell her though. Do you think it was easy for me to tell Beth? She yelled for a good two minuets before… I told her how much you meant to me."

Why did he always have to put weirdness between us. I let go of his hand. "Will… I don't want to get into anything, I'm in enough trouble as it is."

He pulled up to dorms. "Sophie-" he reached for my hand, but I was already out the door and halfway to my door.

I opened the door and slammed it shut as if he was coming after me. I turned and saw Courtney getting cozy with a guy. He must be Ben. "Hey," I waved, embarrassed that I was seeing this.

"Hey Sophie this is Ben," she said putting her shirt back on.

"Uh, yeah I kind of already figured that out." I said as I fumbled with my keys.

I saw that Ben was getting ready to leave. "Well, I'll just get out of your hair." I turned to leave.

"No Sophie, you don't need to, Ben was just getting ready to leave." Yeah sure he was. I thought sarcastically.

"No stay, I'm was only coming to check on you, anyway." I left before she could say another word.

The good news was, that Will was already in his dorm. I was sure he sit in his car sulking over nothing. It was good because I didn't want to deal with him. At least not this new Will, who worried about me constantly. I just wanted to have the old Will back.

I didn't have anywhere to go. It was almost ten, and I didn't want to see Will. It was very unlike me, but I didn't. I decided I go for walk by the track. I wasn't going to run it of course, there was snow and ice on it.

I walked down to the bleachers. I sat down at the bottom bleacher, where I saw Will al those years ago. How I wished things would have stayed that way. Why did I ask to have sex with him. Sex was too complicating. It complicated everything about me and Will. I leaned my head back and looked at the sky. No stars. Only a dark gray of cloud. Only the sound of the wind whipping through the air broke the silence. The air smelled so fresh and clean. I wish my life were the same.

Only now did I realize how much I royally ruined my life. I was probably not going to finish college. At least not for a while. I was never going to do all the things I wanted. I wasn't going to have a life. All I was going to have was this baby, and all my broken dreams. God, I wish I never had sex. "I should have become a nun," I said out loud.

"I say you make a pretty crappy nun considering your condition," A voice said out of no where.

I turned around and there was Will with that huge smirk on his face. "Hey, don't make fun of me."

He laughed. "I'm not, its just funny because you were talking to yourself again."

"Do I do that a lot?"

He laughed. "Only every five minutes."

"Great, now I'm going crazy. What a great parent I'll be." I said.

Will came and sat next to me, but kept his distance. "I wouldn't worry about it too much, I wont be much competition."

"Will I'm sorry, I just don't know what to do. I don't even know where to start. Everything was fine and now… its not." I held back tears. Only one at the corner failed to comply. I went to wipe it away but Will beat me to it.

He took my face in his hands and stared at me. " I wish I knew what to tell you, but I don't. I want to make it all go away, but I cant. You need to tell your mom Sophie, she can help you in ways I cant. I don't know the first thing about pregnancy."

I started to cry. Big fat tears streamed down my face. "I cant Will, she wont understand like Beth does." I pulled him to me. I let him hold me as snow began to fall.

"You need to tell her none the less. Not telling her isn't going to do you any good. I'll help you in anyway I can, but you have to let me in." He whispered in my ear.

"I am Will, you're the only one I trust. But you cant help me this time." I mumbled into his jacket.

"The hell I cant. Sophie, I will do anything you want. We can do this. People do it all the time. I want you to want me." he said.

"Okay, I'll try." I sniffled.

"Alright, lets get you out of the cold. That cant be good for anybody."

We walked back to my dorm. As I leaned against him. We reached my door and stopped. "Do you want to come in?"

"Only if that guy that was with Courtney is gone." he smirked.

"Oh no, you didn't catch them too, did you?"

"Unfortunately yes, but I hope you didn't catch them as far as I did. I'll be sure to knock before I enter, next time." he said.

"Yeah, that be best. I guess their exploring their relationship." I knocked on the door. Courtney, thankfully, fully dressed opened the door.

"Did you forget your key?"

"No, we just didn't want to catch you nude."

"Well he left after Will came bursting in. We wont be doing anything of the sort here again."

"That's good to know, can we come in?" I said.

"Its your room too," she said as she stepped aside to let me in. she stared will down. "Will," she said acknowledging him, menacingly.

"Courtney," acknowledged her as he walked passed.

I came in and sat down my bed. I removed my jacket but Will stood at the door as Courtney stood three yards away staring at him. "Alright Courtney, I think you scared him enough." I said.

"What? I didn't do anything." Courtney said.

"No its okay, I have class in the morning anyway. I have to get going." Will admitted.

"Okay, do you want me to walk you to your room?" I said as I came to stand beside him.

"No, your already here. I'll come by later after class." he said as he opened the door to leave. He leaned down and I thought he kiss me, but he just pecked below my ear and whispered. " Goodnight," before he disappeared behind the door.

I took a deep breath and went to go sit back down. Courtney came and sat at the other end of my bed. "Okay, how'd it go? What were his family like?"

"Well, his mom, Beth, is a lot like Will. Very exuberant. She was thrilled with the pregnancy. She took it very well. His brother, kind of sad really. Will's like his best friend and he thinks I'm stealing Will away." I said.

"Are you stealing Will away?" she said.

"No, if he didn't want any part of this I wouldn't blame him. I want to do the right thing, and so does he. We want to do this right."

"But what if this isn't the right way, Sophie, this wont go away when you want it to. You need to talk to your mom before anything Is set in stone. She can help you. That's what she's there for."

"I'm nineteen. I don't need my mom anymore. This is my life, I'm an adult. I want this baby!" I screamed.

"Either way, you should tell your mom because she deserves to know." She left me to go sit on her bed.

I hated to admit it, but she was right. My mom was just as much a part of this as I was. She was going to be a grandma and even though I didn't need her permission for anything, she still deserved to know.

I sat there crossed legged on my bed staring at her number. Too scared to hit that little green phone icon. What would I say to her? What would she say back to me? "Are you going to do it before it gets too late?" Courtney said.

I sighed. "Yeah, just give me a minuet." I muttered.

"You said that ten minutes ago, you need to do it."

So I hit the little green button. I rang and rang and rang. I thought she wasn't going to pick until I heard her wind chime voice. "Hello?"

"Hi, Mom, its me Sophie." I whispered a quietly as I could in the hope that she wouldn't hear me.

"Oh hi baby. I was just getting in. I doing some wedding errands. I finally decided on a definite cake. I'll have to send you the picture. Anyway, how are you? We haven't talked this week." Just hearing the sound of her voice and I began to cry. "Sophie? Are you still there?"

"Yes," I managed to get out in between cries. Courtney came by this time to hug me.

"Sophie, what's wrong? Tell me sweetheart. Did something happen?" she said.

"Yes, but I don't want to tell you." I managed to say.

"Oh, Sophie, you have to tell me baby. I'll make everything alright if you tell me. I wont be upset or angry. I just want to know."

"I'm p-pregnant," I stuttered.

"What? Say that again I think I misunderstood what you said. It sounded like you said you were pregnant," she laughed.

"You heard right. I am pregnant." I said, more calmly.

"Oh God Sophie. What have you done? I thought you said you were a virgin. That you didn't meet any guys."

"I know what I said. It was just one time, I didn't think it matter." I said as Courtney soothed me.

"One time is all it takes! How could you be so irresponsible? I thought you knew the dangers of unprotected sex. Who was it? Why did you lie to me last week about not being with any guys?" she yelled.

"I didn't think it matter. Why should I tell you if it only happened once? I'm sorry, I really am." I cried. "I didn't know what happened. He was just a friend, it was harmless."

"If it was harmless, how in the hell did you end up pregnant. God Sophie, your only nineteen. Why am I hearing about this guy now? Does he even know?" she said.

"Yes he knows. I didn't want you making a big deal about a guy that was just a friend. You always blow everything out of proportion. How could I tell you we had sex, if you always assume the worst?"

"Well I would have been right this time. What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. He said he help me. He wants to help." I said.

"You _think_ he wants to help, but really he's just setting you up for heartbreak. All you'll have is a baby and a broken heart."

"Your wrong, Will cares about me. He wants to do the right thing."

"I'm not going to let him hurt you, I'm coming to get you."

"No! I'm not leaving. I'm an adult, and I don't need you."

"You say that now, but you will need me. You'll see." Then the line went dead. I threw the phone across the room. I cried into Courtney's shoulder.

"Ssh… she needed to know, and now she know. Give her some time. She'll come around."

I just held onto her. As if my life depended on it. Because I needed my mom. More than I'd ever know.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Took me forever to write this stinkin chapter. I have no idea why. Probably a case of writer's block coming. Better hope not cause they last week to months long. I kinda felt like no one read the last chapter/didn't like it. So I'd appreciate the reviews. I always go much faster when I get reviews. I want between 3-5 reviews more reviews. Thanx. **


	9. Chapter 9

_**Nice long chapter so enjoy. I had fun writing this chapter. Sophie's hormones start kicking in. The good and the bad. ENJOY**__!_

_**Chapter 9:**_

_I expected my mother to cal later that week. But she never did. Two weeks went by and no mom. I left messages every day that month. But she never answered back. I was beginning to feel like she never forgive me._

_As my pregnancy progressed Will seemed very calm with the idea. Though we had no clue what we were going to do when the baby came . Beth was very helpful, everything my mom would do she did. She call often to check on me. She make appointments for me, she even did my laundry. I would have never gotten by without her help. It was only April and I was showing already. The doctor said it was to be expected._

_She also said that anytime now I'd be feeling a kick. She described the feeling to me and assured me that its completely normal._

_But I was huge. I was small framed with a huge bump. And I was only five months along. I wished my mom would have called me. I missed her. Sometimes I cried because I missed her. Even though I was uncomfortable and huge I still was sometimes overcome with complete awe. When I see my baby during the ultrasound and I realize how utterly beautiful this moment was. _

_I wanted to share it with her. I wanted to cry with her and Bethany. Will, well, I encouraged him that I didn't need him to be there. It wasn't a real picture, even though when I see feet, or a hand, I swear I could see its tiny face too._

_I continued my classes as usual. I didn't let this pregnancy get the better of me. I still ran, even though I couldn't run as long as I like. Sometimes Will come with me, since now that I was getting bigger I couldn't run as fast._

_It was the weekend before Spring Break. Everyone was looking forward to going to Cape Cod. Everyone but me. I'd probably stay with Beth and Shiloh._

_That's where we were headed now. We went to Beth's everyday for dinner. Will was driving me. Will, seemed very uncomfortable with me. Like he was scared I break down or something. Especially when I started to show._

"_Will is everything okay, you seem… off." I said breaking the silence._

"_Yeah I'm fine, what makes you say that?" He said._

"_I don't know, it just seems like you only hang with me because you feel obligated. I don't want you to feel that way, I told you in the beginning, I can do this myself."_

" _No, no you cant. You don't know the first thing about being pregnant, or raising a baby. I want to help you. Me and Bethany."_

"_So you think I need you? You think I need you and Bethany? Well I don't."_

"_Who else do you have Sophie?" He didn't realize that he just broke my heart._

"_Stop the car Will," I said between clenched teeth._

"_What, why?" he asked bewildered._

"_I said, Stop the car Will! Let me out, I don't want anything to do with you anymore." I yelled._

"_Sophie, your being ridiculous, its cold outside. Your miles from anywhere."_

"_Goddamn it Will! If you don't stop this fucking car!" _

_He pulled to the side of the road, but locked the doors. "What is your problem?" he yelled._

"_The only problem I have is you, so let me out now!"_

"_Sophie your not making any sense."_

"_You want to make sense, then run off like any other man that gets in this situation. Stop trying to do the right thing because Beth told you too. Do what you want for a change!"_

_He undid his seat belt and came over to kiss me. "Will, what are you doing?"_

"_Doing what I want," and then he kissed me fiercely. Passion pulsed through me. I let him hover over me as I hungered for more. I never knew I missed making out so much. _

_The baby bump got in the way, but I didn't mind. And neither did he. I let me tongue slip into his mouth. Enjoying the flavor that I missed. Feeling the heat of his body on mine. Every nerve ending in my body was on fire._

_I remembered how the doctor said pregnancy often increases libido, but I only now realized that ache I had was for Will. _

_The car began to fog, and the phone in his pocket vibrated. He groaned and went back to his seat and answered._

"_Hello?" he said as I positioned myself correctly._

"_Yeah, we're on our way…. We just had to make a stop," he said as he winked at me. " Yeah, bathroom break… Okay, ten more minutes. Okay, see you soon. Bye."_

_He hung up the phone and started the car. "I wasn't done yelling at you," I said._

"_Could you yell at me later, Beth's having a hard time waiting."_

"_I'll just yell at you along the way," I said as he began to drive down the country lane._

_He laughed. "What I do in the first place?"_

"_You know," I laughed, "I cant even remember."_

"_Can you just let it slide this time?" he said suggestively._

"_Okay." I said because I couldn't even muster any better words._

_When we got to Beth's, the welcoming smell of a home cooked meal overwhelmed me. "Wow, Beth, it smells even better than usual." I said as Will removed my coat and hung it up for me._

"_That's just your new sense of smell, I'm guessing your hungry?"_

"_You guessed right, I'm starved."_

_Shiloh came running down the stairs. "Hey Shiloh." I said._

"_Hey," he said. "Whoa, you really are pregnant." he said as he stared at my stomach. Obviously he hasn't been paying very close attention these past few weeks. Then again, this was the first time he has acknowledged me._

_Will elbowed him. "Hey, she's sensitive, I wouldn't stare too much." he chuckled._

"_Will, I am not!" _

"_Says she who was yelling over nothing." he said._

"_I just cant remember," I argued._

"_Uh huh, sure." He said sarcastically._

"_Well if you didn't climb on top of me and shove your tongue down my mouth, I wouldn't lose my train of thought." I said._

"_Whoa, whoa, way too much information." Shiloh said._

"_Hey, you're the one who shoved your tongue down my mouth."_

"_I'm not listening, la, la, la, la ,la," Shiloh said as he put his hands over his ears and left the room._

"_Okay you two, we love each other now, so lets go eat before we all lose our appetites." Beth said._

_We all sat at the table. Beth, like always, had a large spread for us. Everything was organic and healthy. I didn't think I'd like eating healthy, but Beth was always find tastier and healthier foods. It was amazing what she could do._

"_Hey Will, can you help me with my science project, later?" Shiloh said._

" _You wouldn't need help last minuet if you worked on it everyday. You'll be up all night now." Beth scolded._

"_No, its okay. I don't mind. I can take Sophie home after dinner and come back. I don't have anything better to do." Will said._

"_Whoa, I can stay up late. I'm not a baby. I don't need to be to bed at nine." I said._

"_Yeah, but you are having a baby." Will and Shiloh said together._

"_So, doesn't mean I run on a baby schedule, I can stay up." I said defending myself._

"_Alright, we'll see." Will said._

"_I wish you have more faith in me. I'm not an infant." I said._

"_You see, this is exactly what I'm talking about. Your always eating me out about nothing."_

"_What does that even mean? Speak English." I yelled._

"_See? I'm always doing something wrong. She's always the victim." Will said._

"_I am always the victim. You're the one who did this to me! You get to keep you life and your body."_

"_Whoa, you're the one who started suggesting sex. I was a victim of your seduction."_

"_Oh, you and every other guy who regrets having sex with someone. You're the one who took me to the secluded meadow to seduce me!"_

"_Alright, again with the too much info. I'm just going to go where they keep things PG." Shiloh said as he slipped out the room._

"_Will, sensitive!" Beth scolded._

"_Why does everyone think I'm like defective or something. I'm not sensitive, everyone thinks I'm fun to laugh at."_

"_Sophie, dear, we don't think of you that way. Your hormonal and saying things you don't mean."_

"_No, I'm tired of it! If you don't want to put up with me then I wont force you." I shoved away from the table and headed to the door, grabbing my coat. as I walked outside in the freezing cold I could hear Bethany yelling at Will._

"_Go and get her before she ends up hurt! I told you to be sensitive!" Bethany yelled._

_I started to walk faster. I hated feeling like a science project. Like everything I did could be calculated. As I walked down the deserted street I heard a door slam and I knew it was Will. I started walking even faster._

"_Sophie, can we talk about this!" he shouted to me._

"_No, there's nothing to talk about. I wont interfere in your lives anymore," I said as he caught up to me._

"_Sophie, this is insane. Come back."_

"_Why, because your precious Beth told you to? I don't think so." I spoke harshly._

"_No, because I want you to. I want to be with you Sophie, in every meaning of the word."_

_I stopped. "Your just saying that so I'll come back. Your only doing this because it's the right thing." I said._

"_No,… I'm doing this because its what I want. I don't want to be without you Sophie. Please come back." _

_I turned to look at him. His now grown out hair was tousled. I stared into his liquid silver eyes. "Don't do this unless you really want to," I said._

"_I do, I want you Sophie. Let me take care of you."_

"_I don't need you to take care of me. I just want you there." I said._

_He wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "I'll be there, I promise."_

_When we got back, Shiloh had his science material spread out on the living room floor. "Are you guys done discussing your sex life? Because if your not I'm out of here."_

_We smiled just as Bethany came in with a tray of cookies. "Shiloh! Language!" she scolded._

"_Hey, I say it once and I get yelled at. They come in here yelling about it nonstop and they're not wrong?" Shiloh questioned._

"_They're adults and your twelve, difference." Beth said._

_Shiloh went on about his work while we all sat down to have dessert. Well, I did. Everyone else seemed to have enough at dinner, but I still found enough room to nibble on bunny shaped sugar cookies._

"_I hope you two are done yelling, I don't want the neighbors to complain." Beth said._

_I leaned back in the couch. "Yeah, just a little tiff," Will said putting his hand on my knee. _

_Beth pulled out her crochet and began working on what looked like mittens. "Well I would feel better if you two try better to get along. Arguing isn't good for a pregnancy."_

_I watched as Will and Shiloh worked on what looked like a cell diorama. Will knew exactly what he was doing and I knew the be done in no time. I glanced over to where Beth sat in a pine rocking chair. Next to her basket of needlepoint was a violin case._

"_Hey, Shiloh. I didn't know you played the violin." I said._

_He looked up from his work. "Not well, I play the cello best. I use that from time to time. That's Will old one."_

_I looked to Will. "Will, you didn't tell me you play the violin."_

_He sighed. "I don't play very well."_

_Beth giggled. "Willem, don't be modest. You play beautifully." she turned to me. "He went all over the country. He is a prodigy. He started when he was four and excelled. I was so proud of him. There are awards in his room. He never showed you?"_

_I shook my head. " No, I never knew he could play."_

"_Go on up, his room is the second to the right." Beth said._

"_Beth, please-," Will started._

"_Now, Will. Its your own fault for not telling her. Go on up dear. it's a little messy, but that's how Will is and he wont let me clean it." _

_I got up and went up the stairs. Looking at all the portraits of Will and Shiloh growing up. Some school pictures, some of the two of them. Even Beth was in some, but most were dedicated to Will and Shiloh. Only one of Will and Beth, and a man I knew was his father. I could have sworn it was Will now, if only Bethany didn't look so young._

_I continued up the stairs and went into Will's room. It looked almost exactly as his dorm. His dorm was less messy though. He had a mini basketball hoop in here. And so many musical awards I couldn't count. "Wow," I said aloud._

"_Yeah, that's what I thought too," a voice said startling me. I turned to the door and saw Will leaning against the door frame. _

"_Will, you scared me."_

_He chuckled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to." _

"_Will why didn't you tell me you were so talented." I said._

_He shrugged. "I lost my talent."_

"_What? People don't lose talent."_

_He laughed. "Yeah, that's what I thought too. Until I tried playing one day and it sounded like I was killing a cat. I couldn't play a single note right. So I just had to assume that I lost it." hr said as if were so obvious._

"_Will, you cant just give up after one time." I said_

"_Oh believe me I didn't. I played that thing everyday for six months. I spend hours locked up in my room, trying to play a single tune, or a note. Beth told me to take a break from it. What she really wanted was a little rest because Shiloh was still keeping her up at night. I put it aside for a year. Came back to it, got lessons, but nothing worked. I couldn't concentrate. I lost whatever helped me play."_

"_Will, did you stop playing after your Dad died?"_

"_Yeah, I thought that too. Thought I needed time to get over his death, but when I tried again when I was fifteen I still encountered the same problem. His death did something to me. I never figured out what. Bethany thinks it Will miraculously bring back talent, but I think he took it with him."_

_I went over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Oh Will, I think you need to have more confidence in yourself."_

"_Yeah maybe," he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist._

"_Will you play for me?" I asked._

"_I told you I cant." he said_

"_And I told you its all about confidence." I said as I reached up on my tip toes to kiss his nose._

"_Maybe, who knows. I might be inspired." He said as he kissed my lips sweetly._

_He went to end it but I deepened it. He moaned into my mouth and I wrapped my arms around his neck throwing myself into the kiss. His tongue pressed lightly on my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and let him enter my mouth. He lifted me up lightly off the floor so I wouldn't have to reach._

_I felt his mouth travel down my neck._

"_EW! EW! Mom, Will and Sophie are making out." Shiloh screamed covering his eyes._

"_Shiloh, stop yelling! Will!" Beth scolded._

_I giggled. "Maybe we should do this behind closed doors," I whispered into hi ear._

"_Yeah maybe," he whispered back. He walked us into his room and shut the door._

"_Jeez, Will, she's already pregnant." Shiloh said as he walked passed._

"_Then we should be allowed to do whatever we want." Will said. Before he kissed my lips again._

"_Will, Beth's downstairs," I scolded._

"_Its okay," he said between kisses. "We're already pregnant. She wont mind." he said._

_We heard a knock, "Will are you going to finish helping me, or are you guys going to work on baby number two."_

_I pushed Will away. "Go, so we can leave."_

_He opened the door but Shiloh still had his hands on his face. "Please tell me you guys are dressed."_

_We laughed. "We are." Me and Will said simultaneously._

"_Jeez, you guys should just get married," Shiloh said as he walked down the stairs._

_Me and Will just looked at each other. _

_**This is just the beginning of the drama and confused emotions. Mommy dearest is in the next chapter**__!__** So review, review, review**__! Thanx!_


	10. Chapter 10

_**This is kind of a funny filler chapter. Gets kind of steamy toward the end. I didn't go to far into it, so yeah, Enjoy**_

_**Chapter 10: Whoa!**_

_Will pulled up to the dorms. He cut the engine, but we both sat there. "Well, tonight was interesting," I said._

_He stared at me. "Yeah, it was. We should do it more often."_

"_We go out everyday." I said inching closer to his face._

"_We should do-" but I didn't let him finish._

_I attacked him. I don't know what came over me, but I was out of my seatbelt in like a second and was on top of him. "Oh, God Will I need you." I moaned into his mouth._

"_I need you to," he said. His hands removed my jacket, feeling the shape of my breast._

_I removed his jacket and felt his overheated skin through his shirt. I then removed his shirt and kissed down the contours of his chest. I came back up and nibbled on his ear. "Want to go all the way," I whispered._

"_Yeah," he said seductively. At that moment I helped him remove my shirt. _

_He stopped. "What's wrong," I asked bewildered._

"_I thought I felt something." He said._

"_What are you talking about?" I asked._

"_The baby, I think it moved."_

"_It was probably me digesting. If it moved I would have felt it." I said resuming my attacking of the side of his neck. He went right back to where he left off. He played with my bra strap, threatening to slide it off. He felt down my ribcage and pushed me back._

"_There it is again," he said._

"_Will, its inside me. I would have felt it move. Now stop being paranoid." I kissed his lips, begging for entrance. He obliged but was not very involved. I kissed over to his ear and whispered. "Will, I thought you wanted me," I nibbled on his earlobe. "I want you," I whispered seductively._

_He pushed me back. "I do, more than you understand. But it's a little weird, you being pregnant."_

_I stared at him in disbelief. "So you wont have sex with me cause I'm pregnant. Is that what your saying?" He nodded. "Will, its your baby. I cant believe we're having this conversation."_

"_I know, its just I got the feeling that it kicked. I'm probably just being paranoid." He leaned forward to kiss me but I pushed him back._

"_No, I cant believe this. You get me pregnant and now you want to stop having sex because you got me this way? No, I wont make you have pity sex with me." I got off his lap and put my shirt on._

_He tried to pull me back. "No, its just something I'll have to get used to."_

"_No Will. I want you to want to have sex with me. And not have to try to get used to it." I opened the door and grabbed my jacket._

_He leaned toward me. "Come on, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." I slammed the door in his face, but he rolled down the window. "Sophie please, can we talk about this?"_

"_You know what, for being such a complete asshole, you can go have sex with whoever you want! I don't care, do whatever you want. I wont make you have to have sex with me too if the idea repulses you." _

_I stalked away as I heard him call me. "Sophie come back. I'm sorry!"_

_I came into my dorm and slammed the door. Courtney looked up from her book in shock. "Whoa, rough night?"_

"_You have no idea," I said throwing my jacket into my closet._

"_Do you want to talk about?" she asked._

"_I cant believe he actually had the nerve," I mumbled to myself._

"_I take it we're talking about Will." she accused._

"_Of course! Its always him. He literally wants to make this harder on me. He's always saying how he wants to help me, but then he goes and does something like this." I yelled._

"_What he do?" she asked._

"_What he always does, making my life a living hell. You know we just almost had sex. Yeah, in his car."_

"_Whoa, so your mad he tried to have sex with you?"_

"_No, we both wanted to. Everything was going fine, until he said he felt the baby kick, which is ridiculous because I would have felt it. Then I said he was crazy, and that we should just go back to what we were doing. We did, but he brought it up again. Saying how it was weird. But its his baby, Courtney! How can it be weird." she just nodded and listen intently. "So then he says he cant have sex with me. So I just say forget it, but then he pulls me back saying I was right and he was just being paranoid. But I didn't want his pity sex. He said that wasn't it, that he was just really sorry. But no, I put my foot down and stormed out of there. And don't even get me started out earlier."_

"_Wow, you guys are both crazy." she said._

_I pointed to myself. "I'm not the crazy one, he's the one feeling imaginary kicks," I said as I pointed to the door. When suddenly there was a knock._

"_Who is it?" Courtney questioned._

"_Sophie, I know your in there. Let me in so I can apologize." Will said from behind the door._

"_No Will, when I want your damn apology I'll come ask you for it." I said between clenched teeth._

"_Sophie, please. I'm sorry. You have to understand when I say that I didn't mean any of it."_

"_Sophie, maybe we should let him in." Courtney suggested._

"_No! Make him suffer," I snarled._

"_Sophie, I'm am suffering. I cant stand this pain. Please let me in so I can talk to you." he said sincerely._

"_No, you'll have to deal with the consequences Will."_

"_Sophie, I have a key. I'll use it, but I'd rather you let me in." Damn him, I forgot I made him a key._

"_Sophie, let me open the door." Courtney said._

_I crossed my arms in front of me. "Alright, but tell him I'm not speaking. And that he has ninety seconds."_

_She smiled and opened the door. "Hey Will, she says she's not going to talk to you and that you have ninety seconds." Courtney said._

" _Alright, um, Sophie, I don't deserve you. I'm sorry you got pregnant to a loser like me. From the beginning I just want to be your friend, and you wanted more from me." He put his hands in his pockets and came to stand closer to me. "I'm the luckiest guy in the world for you to even consider having in your life. I knew that from the beginning. The truth is, I have no idea how to act around you. I come off as a asshole because I'm just trying to come to standards with you. Your amazing Sophie, more than you'll ever know." He came closer and put his hands on either side of my stomach. The first time he ever really felt it. " I'm so lucky that I got the most amazing woman to give me a child. And I know I'm not your prince charming that you deserve, but I want you to give me a chance. Because I want to be here, for you and this baby. I know I've messed up time and time again, but like in the beginning I'm just trying to live up to the standards you deserve. But I wont do it anymore, because all I'm good at is being Will. And you seem to like him a lot more. So everything I said tonight, was the guy I hate. He makes you cry, and he makes you angry. And I don't want him for you. But all I have left is me. Will. I'm the one who will be here for you through everything. I'm the one who wants you to be happy. So give me another chance Soph, because if I don't have you. I don't have anyone. You're the world to me now."_

"_Oh Will," Courtney gushed as she hugged him. He seemed as surprised as I was, but he hugged her back. "I'm sorry, she said as she took a step back. That was the most beautiful thing I ever heard."_

"_Uh, thanks. I meant it." Will said._

"_Courtney, can I hug Will now?" I said._

"_Uh, yeah sure," she said as she stepped back and wiped her eyes._

_Will came over to me and hugged me. He tilted up my chin and kissed my very sweetly on the lips. "Will you forgive me?" He asked._

"_I thought we already established the answer to that," I said._

"_Just checking," he said as he kissed me again._

_The next morning was uneventful. We planned to go up to Beth's for the day. Take a picnic up at the park. The cold weather had finally broken, and with spring break the next week, everyone hoped it last. I was just heading out the door when my phone rang. I looked at the caller id and saw a number I hadn't seen in moths. My mother. I answered quickly._

"_Hello?" I answered._

"_Sophie, is that you?" she asked._

"_Yeah, its me." I said._

"_Oh, Sophie, how are you?" _

"_Fine I guess, I was just heading out."_

"_Oh, I was just wondering if you wanted to come down for spring break. That's next week isn't it." She asked._

_She should know. She had every holiday memorized. "Yeah its next week."_

"_Well, I wanted to know if you wanted to come down. I miss you." she said as if she wasn't avoiding all my phone calls._

"_I'm still pregnant, if your too afraid to ask." I admitted._

_She sighed. "I thought so, you always did the opposite of what I expect."_

"_So,"_

"_I still want to see you. I don't care Sophie. We said things we didn't mean. Things we regret. I'm asking you to put it behind you and forgive me. I was wrong to get so mad at you. You needed me and I abandoned you, and I'm sorry."_

"_Mom, I have plans that weekend."_

"_Were you going to the Cape with everyone else?" she asked._

"_No, I was going to stay with friends."_

"_Oh,"_

"_Yeah, Will, the father, his mom has really welcomed me. She says I'm welcome to stay with her, since I'm not up to going to Cape Cod."_

"_He, knows, and he still stays with you?" she asked._

"_Yes, he's really a terrific guy. He's very supportive. His mom and his younger brother. They were there for me."_

_I could hear her start to cry. "I'm sorry baby. I should have been there for you. I should have been the one to take care of you." she gushed._

"_I don't need taken care of, I just wanted you to except it and help me. You did neither." I really missed my mom, but she had hurt me._

"_Baby, please. I'll make it up to you. I've thought about, a lot. Me and Pete both. We postponed our wedding preparations to focus on helping you cope." _

"_I'll,… we can talk about this more later. I have somewhere I got to be." I said._

"_Will you please at least come down to see me. If only for one night, than the rest of break is yours."_

"_Alright, but I have to go now." I said._

"_Oh, of course. Will you call tonight?" she asked._

"_Only if you'll pick up."_

"_I will, I promise."_

"_Goodbye mom," and then I hung up._

_She called. She really called and she wanted to see me. She wanted to help me. I missed her dearly, but how would I tell Will. Knowing him as well as I do he freak. He planned on us having a wonderful time during spring break. But only one day. She only wanted one day with me._

_I went to Will's dorm. I tried to go in, but the door was locked. Knocked just as he blasted his car horn. I nearly had a heart attack. I opened the car door and got in. "Jesus Will, you can send me into premature labor doing that." I joked._

_His face got worried. "Really, God, I'm sorry. If I had known." He said laying a hand tenderly on my bloated stomach. "I'll have to be more careful, are you okay. Do you feel any pain?" he asked scared._

"_Will I'm fine. I was only joking." I laughed._

"_Oh," he sounded relieved. He looked at me and smiled. "You look great." He said. _

_I looked down at the white sundress Bethany bought me. It had yellow polka dots with a large yellow(elastic) ribbon around my middle. "Don't lie, I look huge."_

"_No really, you look hot. Pregnancy suits you," he said. He leaned forward and whispered. "If your weren't pregnant I'd ravage you."_

"_Pretend for five minutes that I'm not pregnant." I suggested. _

"_Come here," he said._

_I climbed on top of him and began attacking the side of his neck. I felt him feel down my back for a zipper. He found it and let it fall down. I shivered as the cool air hit my bare back. He let the dress fall down and he attacked my shoulders. I threw my head back and thanked god his windows were tinted and that no one was around. I moved in between my breasts, but I had to stop him. " Will, Beth will worry." I panted._

"_I gave her a later time, so we have extra."_

"_I like the way you think," I growled._

_His lips were everywhere on mine. I pushed my hands down on his thighs so he knew what I wanted. "I didn't give us that much time," he said. _

"_Oh come on Will," I whispered in his ear. "We can be quick," I promised._

"_I don't want a quickie in the car," he said as he rubbed my cheek. "Every time with you is special."_

"_We don't get very many special moment Will, and my birthday only comes once a year." I groaned._

"_Fine, but you owe me," he said._

_I removed his button down blue shirt and belt. His lips never left mine as he struggled to remove my bra. I helped him, by showing him the easy front clasp. Revealing myself to him. My bare chest was on his and I begged for more._

_I laid back his seat as far as it go and struggled to remove his pants. He laughed. "Having trouble, are we?" he asked._

"_I helped you, now you better help me." he chuckled and raised his lower body to make it easier._

_When were finally down to nothing, we forgot that it had to be quick. We lost all track of time. So you can imagine how embarrassed we were when Bethany had to call and remind us that we were late. Especially when we were right in the middle of something. Of course we couldn't just leave off where we were. _

_By time we were all done we arrived over an hour late. We pulled up to the picnic table. Beth was defiantly mad. "I called you half an hour ago to tell you that you were late, but you still take your time. And after I planned this beautiful picnic, now its going to be cold."_

"_I'm sorry Beth, we had and emergency." Will said as he winked at me._

"_Well, just don't complain to me when your eating cold food." she said. She was trying to set up a shade area. Something about too much sun exposure not being good for pregnancy._

"_Whoa, Will, someone punch you in the neck? Cause that's one heck of a bruise." Shiloh said._

_Awe shit. I thought too myself._

"_Willem! Were you late because you were involved in sexual activities?" Beth asked._

_I blushed and so did Will. "Ew! Gross! Did you at least bathe after?" Shiloh questioned._

"_Sophie," Beth scolded. "Were you?"_

_Awe I couldn't lie to Beth. "Yes, we were."_

"_Ew, Will get away from me. I don't want to see anymore marks." Shiloh said._

"_No wonder she's pregnant. You two cant keep yourselves off each other." Beth muttered. _

_Next time, I'm bringing cover up. _

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**One thing I hate about when I'm writing is when the characters misbehave. You may think I have control, but I don't. The story is already written, I'm just writing as it goes along. I think the characters will go one way but then they completely surprise me. This was defiantly one of those chapters.**_

_**Next one gets very dramatic. So review, review, review**__!___


	11. Chapter 11

**Don't ask me why I did a poem. It just seemed right. My characters we misbehaving again. The surprise me as much as they do for you. So yeah, Enjoy**!

_Lost Dreams_

_By_

_Sophie S. Harris_

_Today, I lost my dreams_

_Swirling twisting aura of my dreams_

_Very essence of my soul_

_The very being that is me_

_I step into time _

_A time that is me_

_Where I will forever swallow without my dreams_

**Chapter 11: Another Perfect Moment**

If I, could go back to any day in my life. I wouldn't know what to pick. There were days were I thought I die of happiness, and then there were days I regretted with a dying passion.

I could go back to that fate night of my birthday. November twenty first. The day I forever lost my virginity and my youth. Remembering all the emotions and feelings that came with the experience, I'd want to go back, but I do it all over again. Knowing the very consequences of my actions.

However, great it was, I'd never want to replace the memory, just because it caused the downfall of my life. I forever remain devoted to that moment. I changed that day. The day I lost my dreams.

I wasn't really sure, how I tell Will. Tell him that I resumed contact with my mother. He actually said he hated her, for all the tears I shed.

I knew how he react. He be angry, and yell and scream at me. Well, not at me, but just talking to me with his voice really, really loud. I start to cry, he say he was sorry. I try to walk away, he snatch me back putting his mouth onto mine feverishly. Then nine times out of ten, we have make-up sex.

I really didn't mind the sex part, I just didn't want to get worked up over something I could avoid. I mean of course I had to tell him. He would be wondering where I would be. So, instead of telling him myself, or waiting till the last minuet, I'd tell Beth. She always seemed like she had the answer. She always knew how to talk to Will, even when I didn't.

I looked out the dark window staring at the moon. As we drove to Beth's I watched as we moved, and the moon seemed to follow. The cool glass pressed to my cheek, the whooshing of the air outside my window.

Will kept a firm hand on my bare knee. It seemed like I was wearing sweaters and sundresses everyday. My jeans were too snug, and instead of deal with more discomfort, I went onto maternity wear. I'll admit, they weren't as hideous as I thought they be. Breathable material that I could grow into and more elastic than I could ever imagine.

"Soph, is something wrong? You haven't talked very much today." he said worriedly.

He had every right to be suspicious. I was avoiding, to keep from blurting anything I wouldn't want to. "No, just a little more tired than usual," I lied as I faked a yawn.

"Yeah, well, its normal. You can take a nap before dinner if you want." he suggested.

I snorted. "Yeah, like I could sleep with everyone watching me."

"I wasn't going to let you sleep on the couch. You can sleep in my room." I cringed. "Or Beth's, whatever is fine," he corrected.

"No, yours is fine. I don't want Beth to have to come to an unmade bed." I said.

"She wont mind," he promised.

"Will, you don't have to try so hard. I'm not all that tired." I said.

"I'm sorry, you worry me sometimes, you look so miserable all the time. I want to do my part."

"What is your part Will?" I asked.

"You know, take care of you." he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Will, I don't want you to worry about me. Its getting to the point where your being paranoid." I laughed. " I just made the halfway mark and your being overprotective. We got a couple months to go. Take a breath and relax."

He did. He let out a long breath. "Thanks, I needed to hear that. Classes have been really busy, and then I sit there and think that your going through the same thing, but your pregnant. You tired all the time, you look like your going to fall over and it drives me insane to let you deal with all that."

"Will, women do it all the time." I said.

"But that's the difference between you and other women Sophie. I don't care about any of them. I only care about you. I don't want you to do this."

"Do what? You don't want me to have the baby? it's a little late for that." I said.

He pulled up to the curb. Light shined through the windows illuminating us. "No, Sophie." He cut the engine and turned to hold both my hands. "I want you to take a break."

"Will, spring break is next week. How much more of a break do I-,"

"No," he interrupted. "I think it should last… till after the baby's born."

"Will, I still have school to finish, the baby isn't due till August twenty seventh."

He rubbed my hands. "I know, but I think it be easier for everyone if you take a break."

"Easier for everyone?" I questioned.

"Well, easier for you. Your all I care about. I don't want school to stress you out,"

"What do you want me to do while you go to school?" I said.

"I talked to Beth about it, she be ecstatic if you came to stay with her and Shiloh. It be no problem."

I tore my hand away from his. "This is what you want, isn't it? You want to lock me away just like Beth. But I wont do it! I wont become something for you to come home to."

He grabbed my hand again. " Sophie, you keep my mind at ease if I knew you were safely at home with Beth."

"No Will, that's not my home. My home is in Salem and it always will be. That's why… I'm going back to it. My mom called me. She wants me to come home."

He stared at me as the liquid silver of his eyes, solidified. "What?! Sophie, why?"

"Its… its not forever." I stuttered. "Only for one night. For spring break. She… want s to help me. You can understand that, cant you?"

"Why all of a sudden? She never cared before. I've done everything for you, she never even called to see if you were alright."

"For one Will, we were both mad at each other. Second, she always cared, she's my mom. And third, I told you over and over that you don't take care of me. I take care of myself. You want to take care of me. Then ask me to marry you. But I'm not here for you to take care of me." I said.

"Fine," he said casually.

"Fine?" I questioned.

"Yeah , fine I'll ask you to marry me." he said.

"What? Will, what are you talking about?"

"Marry me Sophie," he said.

"God, Will what is your problem? I was kidding."

"But I'm not. I want to marry you."

I was so angry. Did he think this was a joke? I got out of the car and marched up the sidewalk to the house. But he came around faster to grab my arm. "Sophie! Answer me!"

"Your unbelievable! This is not going to get me to quit school." I yelled.

Just then the door opened and Shiloh came out. "Hey Soph." he waved. "Will, Mom said when your done making out, to come in and take out the trash."

"Do me a favor and take it out for me," Will said.

"Why should I?" Shiloh questioned

"Because if you don't, the next make out session going to happen in your room, and I cant guarantee that we'll stay clothed."

Shiloh gasped and ran in and slammed the door shut. "What makes you think that there will be another make out session?" I snarled.

"I'm not answering any of your questions till you answer mine." he said.

"Your not getting an answer, so deal with it?" I broke free from his grip and stormed in the house.

He came in after me as I was removing my coat. " This isn't going to be the last time your hearing about this," he said.

I ignored him and went to the kitchen to see Beth. "Hey Beth," I said as I sat at the kitchen table. I actually caught myself slowing down to ease myself into a chair. Wow I was getting huge.

"Hi, sweetheart. Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, just Will being himself." I joked.

She came and sat at the table with me just as Shiloh was coming in from the back yard. "Whoa, Sophie. You look bigger every time I see you." he exasperated.

I decided to take it as a compliment. "Thanks."

"Shiloh, don't you have anything better to do then tease her." Beth said.

He came and sat with us. "Nope, I have a free evening to pick on the handicapped." He said.

"Hey, I'm not handicapped. I can still walk." I said.

He snorted and flipped his black bangs. "Yeah, whatever, I saw you take your time getting into that chair."

"Shiloh, I suggest you find something better to do," Will said from the doorway. By the way he looked he was angry.

Shiloh noticed too. "Alright, I'd rather watch television then hang with horny pregnant teenagers." he said as he rushed out of the room.

"Shiloh! Language!" Beth scolded.

"what?" he whined from a distance.

Will came and took Shiloh's seat. We were all quiet. "Sophie, I think you have some news to share with Beth."

I hoped to god he wasn't talking about the marriage thing. " Yeah, my Mom called. She apologized, and she wants me home for spring break." I said.

"Isn't that the most stupid thing you ever heard?" Will said to Bethany, leaning back in his chair.

"No, Will its not. Sophie has every right to forgive her mother. If her mother wants her home, and Sophie wants to go, then who are we to stop her." Beth said.

Me and Beth both had one of Will's hands, but he tore them away and shoved away from the table. "Will, I-" but he was already storming upstairs.

"Maybe I shouldn't go?" I suggested.

Beth took my hand. "No, you can go. Will and Shiloh are so much alike. I forget sometimes. He cares for you so much, more than you know. He'll be alright, like Shiloh, he needs time. You are carrying his child and sometimes that can drive a man crazy if they don't have complete control. His father was the same way. Never let me out of his sight. I see so much of him in Will, that sometimes my heart aches. But I want you to understand that this is the way he's always been. Go talk to him. It'll do you both good."

I smiled at Beth and went up the stairs to Will's room, but he wasn't there. The lights were out and the door was closed. I went in anyway, and left the lights out. I went over to his bed and laid down. It smelled just like him. Cinnamon and ginger. I pulled up the blinds and curled up to look out the window. I looked up at the moon. It was very intriguing to me. How there was a side no one sees.

"Hey," I turned to the door as Will leaned against the doorframe.

"Hey," I responded back. He came and sat next to me after closing the door. "Where were you?" I asked.

"Talking to Shiloh. For being such a pain in the butt, he's really good at giving advice." We laughed in unison.

"What advice could a twelve year old give you that you didn't already know." I asked jokingly.

"Well, I guess it wasn't advice. Just insight about the situation." he said.

"Oh, did it help." I asked.

"Yeah, I understand better at least."

I didn't say anything. I just continued to stare out the window. Watching the moon illuminate his room in silver. "Will, I want to see my mom. I miss her."

"Yeah, I know. That's why I'm not going to get angry when you go see her. You're my top priority, and you want to see her. My hands are tied." he said.

I looked at him, and watched as he fiddled with his fingers. "Oh Will," I lunged as I gushed.

"Are you thanking me, or are the hormones kicking in," he laughed.

I thought about it. "Well, the hug was me thanking you, but his is the hormones." I said as I kissed enthusiastically. He laid me down on the bed and was careful not to allow any of his weight on me.

I hugged him closer, but he was obviously feeling weird with the bump, but I let it slide. I gasped. He pulled back and stared at me. "What's wrong," he asked worriedly. I looked down at my stomach in shock.

"I think… I think I felt a kick." I whispered.

I just let his eyes wander to my abdomen. But then I felt it again. Defiantly a kick. I put his hand on the side, to let him feel. The tiny fetus gave another kick. I was sure he felt it. For one, his eyes were wide with excitement. "Whoa, was that it?"

"Yeah, the baby's kicking. It's excited too." I laughed.

"Wow, I never felt anything like that before." he said as he looked back into my eyes. "It was magic."

I don't know why, but I started to cry. "Sophie, what's wrong?" Will asked.

"It feels that way inside me too." Will smiled and helped me sit up.

"Is the baby still kicking?" he asked.

"Yeah, nonstop, why?"

"Beth, Shiloh! Come here!" he yelled just loud enough for them to hear. "I want them to share this moment with us."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, another chapter. Took me like an hour of staring at a poem to finish but I did for all my wonderful reviewers. I would be nothing without your support. You really made this story come alive. Another chapter tomorrow! Only if I get reviews!


	12. Chapter 12

_**Longest chapter yet! I know it took me awhile but I had major writers block. Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 12: Because I Love You**_

_if it wasn't bad enough being pregnant. It was being pregnant with a wild child. Since the moment I felt that first kick, it was nonstop. And if that wasn't bad enough, the cravings began. I thought I got off the hook with that part, but apparently, no one does._

_It seemed as if every time me and Will's skin brushed, I got a quick jab right in the ribs. I actually got used to the wincing, that I began to be able to hide._

_For one Will, was worried out of his mind. He was scared I wouldn't be able to tell a kick from a contraction. But no one was immune to __that _part of pregnancy, plus the doctor assured both of us that the pain was distinct, and that I would most certainly notice before it got close.

Second, I was leaving today. Not forever, but over night. It's been a long time since me and Will have been separated. And I would miss him. More than just missing him, I miss Beth and Shiloh. They were my second family, but they were by no means second best.

I swear lately that all of our conversations were taking place in the car, but with the soothing hum of the tires and endless minuets, that's just where the conversations always picked up.

We took the Mercedes this time though. It was bigger, and much more comfortable. Beth and Shiloh decided to come to the train station to see me off. 

Will was a mess. He hated to see me go. And I hated to see him so sad, whether he tried to hide it or not. "Will, if you don't want me to go, I wont." I said.

"No,… I want you to go. Your Mom deserves to see you."

"But what will you do without me?" I asked.

"Hey," Shiloh said from the back seat. He came up in between me and Will in the front seats. " We still exist, just because you've been his life for a few months doesn't mean we're not here. We can keep him busy."

Me and Will both laughed. Will took his hand from the steering wheel, and held it out for me to take. I looked at it for a moment before taking it. They weren't exactly laced, but it was that loving way people held hands. Half laced, half cupped.

"Shiloh, if you don't sit back this minuet," Beth scolded from the back.

I looked to Will and he snickered. "Will you be alright, Will?" I asked.

He laughed. "It doesn't matter, I wont tell you how much I'll miss you, cause you'll want to stay."

"That really doesn't help. I can tell your going to be miserable. Lets just-,"

"No!" he turned to me. "I want you to be happy, the rest I can live with."

I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "Are you sure you'll be alright though? You can call me, you know." I said.

"He's been without you all his life, Sophie. I think he can handle not seeing you for the next forty eight hours." Beth said.

I sighed. "I know, but I'll miss him so much myself that it'll make me feel less of a dork if he misses me too." Will rubbed soothing patterns on the back of my hand, oblivious to the fact that I was getting a massage from the inside. 

"Oh gag you two," Shiloh said. "You make anyone want to throw up their lunch."

Will looked in the rearview mirror at Shiloh. "Hey, I don't want to hear any mouth when you bring home a girl. When we start gagging over you two don't say anything," Will warned.

"Hey, you guys made me want stay off girls forever. Especially in your present condition." Shiloh nodded toward me. Will put his hand on my abdomen.

"Shiloh behave yourself," Beth scolded.

"Hey, there the ones that cant behave themselves."

"When you meet someone you care about, you wont feel like this anymore." Beth said.

"Then I'll be sure not to," Shiloh grumbled.

Will laughed and just kept one hand on me the entire ride. Well, on the baby. Since feeling that kick, he always has a hand on my stomach. Making sure to the world that I carried something very precious to him.

We pulled into the station parking lot. Will came around quickly to open my door. Since I suddenly had trouble getting out of the car myself. I kind of picked up a sort of wobble when I walked. So they all went extra slow so I wouldn't have to walk fast.

I never thought it be this hard to say goodbye. Not even to my mom who I've been with since birth. I heard my train number called over the intercom. I was suddenly nervous. "Well, that's my train." I said.

Beth came over and hugged me. "Take care of yourself. You and the baby," she said as she kissed my forehead.

Surprisingly, Shiloh gave me a weird side hug. Probably avoiding the bump. "Yeah, well, we'll see you later. Try not to eat too much. Your shirt's working hard enough as it is." Shiloh said.

"Shiloh, watch your mouth!" Beth scolded.

Next was Will. His goodbye I was fearing the most. I never knew what he was going to say. He put both hands on my waist and brought me to him. Keeping his hands on either side of my abdomen. "I want you to take care of this for me." He said. "Your both too important for me to lose."

"I know, I'll be back tomorrow night. Safe and sound." I said.

He pulled me close so that his lips were at my ear. "Promise me," he demanded.

"I promise." I whispered.

He tilted my chin up and kissed me. It scared me the way he kissed me. As though I were leaving for good. "I don't want you to worry about me," he said. "I'll miss you, but I want you to enjoy the time with your mother."

I let out a breath. "Okay," I said. "I'll miss you, too. Me and the baby."

He smiled and rubbed the spot where it kicked. "I'll miss you both. But like I said. don't worry about me. Have a good time. Beth will be trying to keep my mind off you, but it's a futile effort." he joked.

I looked into his eyes. "Will you call me tonight?" I asked.

"Of course, now you better go before I kidnap you," he teased.

"Okay, but one more kiss. For the road." I said.

He kissed me very tenderly. Savoring the moments we had left. "Go, before I lose my mind," he said.

In ten minuets I was by myself and moving toward home. It had only been months since I'd been there, but seemed like a lifetime. What would my mother think of me?

She said she was anxious to see me, but I couldn't help think maybe she really wanted to know the pregnancy was real. Like she expected me to jump out skinny as ever and say 'got ya, I cant believe you thought I was dumb enough to get pregnant'. I wish it were true, but then again I didn't. I liked the way things were. Though troubled as they were, I lived for the moment.

Then, there she was. Pretty as ever. Waiting for her pregnant teenage daughter. With her sapphire eyes staring back at me, I felt like I was looking in the mirror. The only thing I loved about myself was my eyes. They were the deep ocean blue I loved in my mother. 

I wanted to run into her arms. I wanted to cry and for her to hold me, but when I saw her face. I saw a hint of shame. Maybe this shirt was too tight. Maybe I should have word a jacket. Or maybe not have gotten pregnant straight into college.

"Hi Mom," I said setting down my suitcase. I held out my arms for a hug.

She hesitated but ran to me. She held onto me so tight I thought I die from happiness. She was taller than me, but she seemed so small and fragile in my arms. Like she was falling apart in my arms. "Oh Sophie," she whispered into my hair. "I missed you so much. Don't ever leave me again."

I was home. Where I belong, here with my mother. I don't know why, she always gives me another try. Her love is all I need, I don't regret anything I've done, except for the time we lost with each other. 

Home was just as I remembered it. Hanging ferns took over most of the ceiling. Pottery we've collected over the years. Along with ones we made ourselves. It smelled the same. Lilac was mom's favorite. That's what it always smelled like here. That's what home smelled like.

We came in. Pete trailing behind carrying my bags. I never thought I admit it, but I missed him too. Him and his bald head. He was one of those guys who shaved their entire head pretending like he wasn't balding. But that was Pete.

"Well, home didn't change much did it?" Mom asked.

I looked around our quaint living room. "Nope, but I like it the way it is."

She came over and hugged me. "Good, I was scared to do anything to this place without your consent."

She was right. I was the interior designer in the family. All the decisions were decided by me. Even though I left home, she still let me have that one part of her life.

"Its good to be home." I said.

She came over and hugged me. "Me too, baby. Do you want to take a nap before dinner? You can take one in your room."

I laughed. "You mean you didn't turn it into a office yet?"

She kissed my forehead. "No, I haven't touched a thing."

She carried my bags upstairs for me and opened the door. My room was exactly the same. Light green walls, purple curtains, even my embarrassing pig comforter. My many porcelain dolls still sat above my white desk. Every stuffed animal I've collected over my life, every poster, every book, everything as it was and should be.

"Wow, Mom, you were right when you said you didn't touch a thing."

"Well, I have sat in here a few times. Laid in your bed, cuddled your stuffed animals. I never could really let you go." she said as tears threatened to yet again spill.

"Yeah, well I think you should of held on a bit longer. Seems like I wasn't ready for the real world yet," I said holding my bloated stomach.

She came over to me and took my face lightly in her hands. Stroking my face. "I'm so sorry baby. I should have been there. I know you've made a mistake, but I should of helped you through it. But you're here now, and that's all that matters." she said as she kissed my forehead again. "Alright, now I want you to get some rest before dinner." 

She went to leave, but said just before she closed the door. "Dinner's at seven."

I heard the click of the door shutting, then the faint humming of voices as her and Pete conversed. But I had no interest in the conversation. My only interest was how deeply I missed Will. I missed him even more than I did my mother or my room. I didn't know if I should call. Maybe he was busy. He made it clear that Beth was going to keep him occupied. Then again, I was only gone a few hours. I'd wait till after dinner. I could wait that long, couldn't I?

I heard a soft knock at the door. I moaned and Pete opened the door a crack. "Dinner's ready. We made your favorite." He smiled with pride. No doubt he cooked tonight's meal. 

I sat up. "Okay, thanks, I'll be right down." I said, just as he closed the door.

I went downstairs with a bed head, but I didn't care. I was starving, and wanted to eat. Of course not before a trip to the bathroom.

I came into the dining room. Mom was at the table to greet me. "Hey sweetie, sleep well?" she asked.

I took a seat and answered. "No better than usual."

"Pete made his famous pasta, just for your homecoming. He even made strawberry cheesecake for dessert." she said just as Pete came out of the kitchen with garlic bread and tossed salad.

"First time I touched the kitchen since you left," Pete said as he sat down.

I was starving. So I started eating. Mom and Pete soon followed. "So, Sophie. How's school?" Mom asked.

"Alright I guess. Classes are kind of loading up on me." I said.

"Oh." Mom and Pete said in unison.

I knew they were trying to avoid any questions about the pregnancy. Trying to keep the conversation light. "So," Mom said. "This boy, Will, is he nice?"

"Yeah, we can tell each other anything. Him and his Mom have made sure I don't have to lift a finger." I laughed.

"That's a relief,… to know your not doing this on your own." Mom said.

"Yeah, we have dinner with Will's mom and brother every night. She plans my appointments and everything. I don't know what I do without her." I said.

"She sounds wonderful, I'd like to meet her." Mom said,

"Yeah, we should all get together sometime. You know, before I have the baby and everything."

"When are you due exactly?" said Pete.

"August twenty seventh. Just before school starts up again." I said.

"Were you hoping to go back so soon?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, I mean why not?"

Mom and Pete looked at each other funny. "Have you considered adoption? I mean, it's a better prospect for both of you. You cant go to school and have a newborn baby." Mom said.

I have considered it. But I knew what Will would say if I even brought it up. "Will wouldn't let me." I said.

"But, you have the right to give your child up for adoption." Pete said.

I moved the food around on my plate. "I know, but its Will's baby too. And if I try to give it up for adoption, I know he get custody." I said.

"Why would he do that?" Mom asked.

I stared at my plate some more. "Because, that's Will. Always doing the right thing."

"Sophie, your both in college. I very good college. I'm sure his mother wants him to finish and not drop out." Mom said.

"I know, but Will's mom works from home mostly. She has her own business and she has employees that run it most of the time. We talked about it," I said as I played with my fingers. "she would watch the baby while we were at school. Or, maybe I take a semester off. We're not entirely sure yet."

Mom put down her fork. "Sophie, I know they want to help. And they sound like wonderful people, but having a baby in this stage of life is hard. Even with both sets of parents helping, you still will have challenges." Mom said.

"I know that! Did you think I went into this completely unaware? I know I'm going to have to sacrifice a lot , but what other choice do I have? I will not kill this baby."

"Sophie, you need to talk to Will and help him understand that this is the best way." Pete said.

"You guys don't know him. That's not how he was raised. Even if Will did let me give up the baby, Beth would never let anyone have her grandchild. Mom, you should see her, she is so excited. She wants this baby more than I do."

"But Sophie, its your baby not hers." Mom said.

"It doesn't matter. I don't want to give up the baby." I said just as my phone rang.

I looked at the caller id. It was Will. "Hi Will," I answered.

"Hey, I've been waiting for a call, but I never got one." He said.

"I know, I fell asleep."

He laughed. "Getting more tired by the day."

I laughed. "Shut up, doctor said it was normal."

"Sophie who is it?" Mom asked.

I covered the receiver and answered, "Its Will."

I uncovered the receiver. "You know what?" Will asked.

"What?" I said.

"I miss you." he said.

"Sophie, you know the rules. No phones at the table," Mom said but ignored her.

"Will I've only been gone a few hours." I said into the phone.

"I still miss you. Do you not miss me?" he asked.

"I miss you too," I whispered. 

"Sophie! Get off the phone at the table. Tell him you'll talk later." Mom yelled.

"Will, I have to go. I'll call you back." I said.

"Alright, but I want to talk to you later tonight. Okay?" he said.

"Yeah, I'll talk later." And then I hung up.

"Happy?" I asked Mom.

"Don't act like this is a new rule. Its always been this way." she said.

"God, he only wanted to talk to me." I said as I got up from the table and went upstairs.

I went into my room and slammed the door. It was so good to here his voice. I just wanted to here him talk for hours with his husky voice. I called him back immediately and laid on the bed. 

"Hey, that was fast." Will said.

"I know, I had to get away from everyone. I really wanted to talk to you." I said.

"Really, what about?"

"Nothing really, just wanted to here your voice." I said.

"How are you? Is the baby okay?" he asked concerned.

"I think the baby missed you too. hasn't kicked since we left."

"What?! How do you know its okay then." he asked.

"Will, its okay. The baby's kicking now."

"Oh, don't scare me like that."

"I'm sorry. Just wanted to emphasize how much we miss you." I said.

"What time will you be back tomorrow?" he asked as if he didn't know.

"I get on at eight. I'll be there by ten." I said rolling my eyes.

"Sophie, I want to talk to you about something." 

"What?" I asked.

"Its kind of important. Something I should tell you face to face." he said.

"You can tell me. I want to know." I said.

"No, its crucial to our relationship. So I think we should talk about it when you get back."

"Okay, but why you told me before you were actually going to do it, is beyond me."

"I just want the idea that something big is coming up to be there. I don't want to surprise you too much."

"Will, why are you so good to me." I asked.

"Because, I love you." 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanx to all my faithful readers. I love you all to death. Don't forget to vote on my profile!


	13. Chapter 13

**Kind of a filler. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13: Love?**

Love. Oh, what is love. He said he loved me. Of course he never specified the intensity of that love. It could have been the love for the mother of his child. I don't know much about love.

The love for my mother or Pete was so much different from the way I loved Will. But I didn't think I loved him like he loved me.

There was no way around it. Will was in love with me, but I didn't. I loved him the same before I was pregnant. He was my best friend, but we did things best friends shouldn't do. I led him on without realizing, and it only end in heartbreak for him. I didn't have room in my life to love anymore. As I laid back on my bed, holding my favorite stuffed hippo, I rubbed the peek of my stomach. Feeling the baby kick. I knew I loved this baby. I loved it so much, I'd give up my own happiness.

There was a time when I wanted to love Will. I wanted him to love me. We wanted to love each other, but never got the chance. Well, I didn't. I was certain he loved me. Loved me like you should never love your best friend.

I could tell you I had a good time with my mother, but I didn't. she went on and on about why I should stay here with her. I didn't want to stay with her and Pete. They didn't treat me the same. They were constantly checking if I was okay. If I needed anything. But I was still a person. Yes, I was pregnant. I knew, they didn't need to remind me every five minutes.

And the fact that since the wedding was postponed due to my present condition. They wanted to move in together, and since Pete had the bigger place, that's were they be moving. But Pete, frankly was the only sane one in the house. Mom was crazy, worrying about me. And the way she constantly ran around, it drove me crazy. I didn't know how he dealt with her. She was an entirely new person. I didn't like this person. She was busy and organized and careful. The wacky, hair-brained mother I loved seemed to be nonexistent.

Before I left, my mother made me promise I keep her updated. She wanted to know anything and everything.

On the train ride back, I was fidgeting. I wanted to see Will so much. I knew I had established that I didn't love him, but he was the only person I trusted. I missed him. Especially since our last conversation, because since then I hadn't called. I wanted to avoid being forced to say I loved him back.

I walked through the station, scanning faces. Looking for anyone I might recognize. Who I didn't expect to see was Courtney. She was standing by herself, as if waiting for someone. I didn't know why, but I went up to her to hug her. Something about her long tresses of dark hair, and the way her dark brown eyes shone in the fluorescence.

The way she hugged me back I knew she had missed me too. "Miss me?" she asked.

"Of course," I whispered. When we broke apart I said. "What are you doing here? Where's Will?" I asked.

"He had some last minuet business to take care of, so he asked if I come pick you up." she said.

"Oh," I was hoping I get to see him. Of course I was glad to see Courtney, I missed her, but Will had this power over me. A power I don't think he knew he had.

I had no idea where we were going. We weren't in an area familiar I was familiar with. "Courtney, where are we going?" I asked.

"Will doesn't want me to tell you." she answered.

"What? If he's trying to surprise me, I'm going to hate it. He knows I hate surprises." I said.

"I know, but he'll kill me if I tell you anything," Courtney said.

"Courtney, how can you keep this from me? I thought we were friends."

"We are," she whined. "He just made me promise I wouldn't tell you where I was taking you."

"Well, don't tell me where. Just tell me what he's doing." I said mischievously.

She pulled into a large parking lot, and then cutting the engine. "Okay," she said as she turned to me enthusiastically. "I don't know all the details, but I know it has something to do with the baby. That's all I know."

Well, I had no idea what good that piece of information do, but maybe as we got closer I figure it out.

"Come on," she said getting out of the car. " He cant wait to show you."

I got out and we walked down a long lane of condos. All looked exactly alike. I wondered what he was up to. We came to the middle of the identical houses. Courtney walked up and I followed.

She went to open the door but someone else opened it first. And there stood Will. He had a giant grin plastered on his. I didn't even get a chance to memorize the rest of him because I was suddenly overcome with joy seeing him, that I threw myself into his arms.

He held me tighter and led me into the house. I didn't even know where I was, but all I knew was that Will, Beth, Shiloh, and Courtney were all there to greet me. I tried to hold back tears but I couldn't. I missed them all so much. Less than forty eight hours ago I'd seen them, but I missed them just the same.

"Oh my gosh, I missed you guys." I said trying to compose myself.

"Jeez Sophie, you weren't gone that long." Shiloh said.

"I know, but its so good to see you all." I said.

"Do you like you welcome home present?" Will asked.

I looked around, what was obviously a living room. Dark green was the main color décor. Along the green couches were what looked like gifts. Some wrapped, some too big to be wrapped. "You got me a condo!" I didn't know whether to be happy or confused.

"Well, kind of. Its for the baby too." Will said.

"We did the baby's room too." Beth said. "Do you want to see?"

I couldn't even form words. All I could do was nod my head. Will ushered me upstairs while everyone else followed. The house was perfect. A little small, but perfect for me. We came to an open door and I looked inside to see a yellow paradise. A pine circular crib sat in the corner. Yellow duck bedding, neatly folded in the middle. Plush white carpet, custard walls, white lace curtains. It was utterly perfect.

"I know it's a little early, but we couldn't wait to get started. And since we don't know what your having yet, we thought we go gender neutral." Beth said.

I went over to the window, feeling the drapes. All the furniture was a soft polished pine. The rocking chair had a yellow cashmere blanket draped on the back. The room even smelled good. Like a lavender baby powder.

"Sophie, are you okay," Will asked.

I turned around to see him. I didn't think I was ready anymore to have a baby then I was now. They really did do everything. They took care of everything. Tears streamed down my face. Will just took me into his arms. "Sophie, is everything alright?" He asked.

"Yes," I whispered. "Its utterly perfect."

He laughed. "I'm glad you like it. I wanted everything to be effortless for now on."

"Your right," I said as I wiped my eyes. "You have done so much for me. And I haven't done anything for you."

"Yes you have," he said putting both hands on either side of my growing abdomen. "You given me something I can never compare to."

I put my hands on his. "No, this is for both of us. But," I looked up into his eyes. "I want to do something just for you."

"Take a break Sophie. This is just for you." he said.

I knew he was talking about me quitting school. The year was almost over. And I come back someday. "Okay, but only if you come with me." I said.

"Your wish, my command." he said.

I really didn't want to leave school. And knew what my mother think. But I never wanted anything to close to as much as Will has given me. I wanted his support and got above and beyond. He deserved anything he wanted. Of course, living with him would take some effort on my part, but I'd try anything.

I needed to tell my mom. She deserved to know. I know she was hoping I stay with her, but after everything they did. How could I throw it all in their faces.

I turned out I didn't need to call her. She called me first. "Hey baby, how are you?" she asked.

"Oh you know, no better than usual." I said.

We were both quiet. She obviously had something to tell me that she didn't want to. "Your father called today." she said.

Its kind of mean to say, but my dad was way in the back of my mind most of the time. Since my parents divorced, I only see him once a year for a month in July. I didn't like to see him. For one, he lived in Maryland and I hated it there. His wife, Colleen, thought I feel more at home if she tried to be my mom. I hated it. Then, he saw me as a chance to get a free babysitter. I hated being used, but their kids were great. Jack was three now, and Emma would have just turned a year old. They were the only good thing about seeing my Dad.

"What did you tell him?" I asked.

"Well, he wanted to know if you were coming down for the summer. You know, plan early."

"Yeah, and what did you say?"

"Well, I told him the truth. I told him about your situation. He seemed to take it well. Better than me." she laughed.

"Yeah, but what did he say?"

"He said he still wanted to see you. As soon as possible. He thought maybe June instead of July this year."

"What did you tell him?" I asked.

"I told him that I thought it was a good idea. That I tell you to go see him."

"Why would you do that? I'm not in high school anymore, you cant make me go." I said.

"I know, but he's your father. He wants to help you too. We all do."

"But, things here are pretty good. I mean, Bethany and Will are doing everything for me."

"Sophie, we want you to come home. These people, they don't know you. We know what's best for you."

"What is best for me mother? Tell me! Because everyone seems to know besides me." I shouted.

"You need to be home. Just till this is over. Home is where you belong. I'm not saying forever. Just till your in a better present state."

Maybe she was right. I mean, it wasn't forever. "Mom, Beth got me and Will a condo."

There was a pause. "Do you love him? Will."

I had the answer out in a rush. "No,"

"Then why are you doing this to this poor boy. He obviously loves you. Don't toy with his heart because you don't want to hurt him. Its going to hurt either way. Don't prolong it and make it worse. He seems like a good boy. Let him down easy and come home." She said.

I know I didn't want to hurt Will. He loved me. I know he did. He do anything for me. But I couldn't love anyone. Not when I loved this baby more. "Alright, I'll talk to him about it. Tell Dad I'll be there to see him the first week of June."

"Are you going to come home?" She asked.

"I made Will so happy. I cant hurt him now. I'll tell him I'm going to see my Dad for the month. Then,… I'll tell him I'm going home."

"Why are you waiting?" she asked.

"Because,… I want to see him happy. I don't want to hurt him any sooner than I have to." I said.

"Sophie?" Mom asked.

"Yes?"

"Don't hurt yourself in the process. Think of the baby."

I took a deep breath, "That's who I'm doing this for."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Took me longer than usual, sorry. Next one, we might find out the sex of the baby. Depends on how many vote. If I don't get enough people, we'll be waiting till the birth which is a long way down the road. So yeah, review! And Vote!


	14. Chapter 14

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14: Why Cant We Be Happy?**

Seven months. I was seven months along now. I didn't know why, but I didn't tell Will that I was leaving. I didn't know why. It came up a few times, but I never actually said the words.

We were living in our condo now. At first it was weird living together but then became as easy as breathing. Will still continued to go to his classes while I went over to Beth's and helped with her realty business. Will would come and get me later. We still had dinner with Beth and Shiloh. Everyday was simple, but so ever wonderful. I never felt as loved as I did when I was here.

There was no hiding me being pregnant. I was huge, in every meaning of the word. Shiloh and Beth seemed to notice. Everyday I got bigger. But Will still treated me the same as usual. He tender and caring, but the old Will was still there. He kept conversation light. Made everything easier for me.

The effortless life was only a show. I knew we were getting ourselves in way too deep. My mom called daily to encourage me to tell Will. I knew leaving was the only way to make the pain go away faster. He loved me, but I couldn't love anyone but my baby.

Today though, I went out to get last minuet dinner ingredients. Will wanted to come with me, but I encouraged him to stay and start dinner. He was the better cook, of course. I came into the kitchen juggling groceries. The moment he saw me, he ran over and took the groceries from me.

"Thanks," I said as he set the groceries on the island. "How's dinner coming?" I asked.

"Fine," he said. The way he said it made it sound like he had something to tell me.

"Is everything alright?" I asked as I took an apple from the fridge.

"I don't know, your father called while you were out." he said.

Oops. I knew I should have gave him my cell number instead. "Oh really." I said as if I wasn't interested.

"Yeah, did you know he wanted you come down to Maryland?" He asked.

"Um… yeah," I said as I closed the fridge door. "I go every summer. He wanted to know if I was coming this summer. I told him I was."

"Oh, when?" he asked.

"Next week," I cringed.

"Were you going to tell me, or were just going to leave me?" he asked.

He acted as if we were together. I mean I guess we were, but we didn't really see eye to eye on the subject. "I was going to." I said.

"When Sophie? When were you going to tell me? After you left?" His face began to redden.

"No of course not." I said as I began to leave the room. But he grabbed the tops of my arms. "Ow, Will your hurting me." I said.

"Sophie why are you trying to leave me?" he asked.

I started to cry. "I don't know, it doesn't feel right."

"What doesn't? Being with me, does it not feel right to be with me!" he yelled.

"I don't know! I'm sorry but I just need to get away. Its not you, my parents put so much pressure on me."

He crushed me to his chest. "I wont them hurt you. I'll take care of you."

I whimpered into his shirt. "I know, but I want to make everyone happy."

He smoothed and kissed my hair. "No, just worry about you. I'll take care of everything else. Do you really want to go?" he asked.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Okay, sweetheart. If it makes you happy you can go." he whispered.

I reached up on my tip toes to kiss his lips. "Thank you."

"Anytime." he said.

Later that night, when we sat down for dinner. We picked up conversation.

"Sophie, what about the baby?" Will asked.

"What about it?" I asked as I cut up the steak Will made for us.

"You know your getting closer to the due date, and you're a little bigger now."

I laughed. "Will I'm not due for another two months."

"I know," he murmured as he pushed his carrots on his plate. "I just read somewhere about premature labor."

He was reading way too much about pregnancy. "Will its fine. I went ot the doctor last week. I'm fine. Don't worry about me." I said.

He laughed. "Who do I have to worry about then?"

"Worry about yourself." I laughed. "You look like your falling apart."

"I know. There's just so much that can go wrong." Obviously he was reading up on _101 Things that can go Wrong during Pregnancy._

"When did you turn into such a pessimist? You used to be so happy go lucky." I said.

"I'm just like being prepared for anything," he said.

"If you want to be prepared, why don't you want to know the sex. Then at least picking out clothes would be more fun." I said.

Will had an issue with knowing before the birth. "I want it to be a surprise. Trust me, you'll thank me later."

I just laughed.

The next morning Will dropped me off at Beth's like usual. He pulled up front, I went to open the door, but he locked it at the last minuet.

"Will," I asked as I turned to him. His eyes were sparkling.

"Can I have a kiss before I go?" he asked.

"Will, I don't think-"

"Don't think, just kiss me." he commanded.

I pressed my lips to his, just for a moment. "There," I said. "Happy"

"Came on Sophie, I'm going to be gone all day." He said. His perfect breath blowing across my face.

I sat on my knees and turned to him. I pulled his collar to me, crushing his lips to mine. With everything I had in me. "Better," I asked as I broke away.

He closed his eyes and smiled. "Much better." he said.

He unlocked the door and I got out. I walked up the sidewalk to the house. I went in and Beth called from upstairs.

She was in Will's old room, which was weird because most of his stuff was now moved out into the condo. The door to his room had a big pink ribbon.

"Beth." I said as I opened the door.

Where Will's messy room used to be, there was a quaint baby's room. It wasn't as nice as the one at the condo, but it was beautiful just the same. "Do you like it?" she asked.

"Yeah, are you having the baby or am I?" I laughed.

"I know, but I wanted to be sure sleepovers were possible,"

"Well yeah, of course. I'll probably want a break every once and a while. But you didn't need to use the extra room for the baby, you deserve your own space. Now that you have it." I said.

"If you haven't noticed, I live for others." she said as she came over and put a hand on my bloated stomach. "This baby is all I can think of. I cant wait to be a grandma." she laughed.

"You'll be the perfect grandma, and don't worry. I'll need all the help I can get." I laughed.

"Are you hungry? Did you have breakfast?" she asked.

"Yes, and yes. I had breakfast, but for some reason I cant stop eating." I laughed.

"That's okay. I made plenty of extra." she said as she left the room.

I looked around the room. It looked so much different without Will's stuff in it. I went and sat in the rocking chair by the window. Rubbing soothing circles on my stomach.

"Hey."

I looked up and in the doorway was Shiloh. "Hey, didn't here you come in."

He was silent. "Do you like the room?" he asked.

"Yeah, Beth is really going overboard." I laughed, but he didn't seem amused.

"This is happening isn't it? Your really having a baby." he said the last part as a statement.

"I know, its hard to believe. Try having it inside you, its even weirder." I said.

"Sophie, do you think you and Will are going to move? I mean,.. out of state. I heard Mom talking about how you want to be with your mom and, I know Will would do anything for you. He move for you too."

I didn't know what to say. He looked so sad. "Shiloh, come here." He came over to me and I pulled him down on my lap. I didn't know why, but it was the only way I could comfort him. He was a small built kid. He was tall like Will and skinny like him too. " Will wont leave you. I wont let him. I know how much he means to you." I whispered as I held him to me.

"Thanks, Soph. I really needed to hear that." he said as he sat up.

He was just about to leave, when I said, "Shiloh, we should have more talks like this."

He smiled. "Yeah, your pretty cool. Even if your pregnant," he laughed as he left.

The day was uneventful, till Will came home. Me and Bethany were making dinner as usual. When Will came in around five.

Him and Shiloh were at the table when I came out with a handful of plates. "Hey, didn't know you came in." I said.

"Only been here a few minuets." Will said as he stood up and come over to me. He put his hands on my stomach and got down on his knees. "Hey, sweetie, missed you." he said to our growing child.

When he did he things this, it made me wish I could make everyone happy if I stayed here. In this moment. "Do I not get a greeting?" I asked.

He kissed my stomach, and then stood up to kiss me. "Don't worry, I missed you too." he said.

I finished setting the table, when Beth came out with our dinner. She made everyone's plates and we all sat down to eat dinner. "So, I'm done with classes for the year." Will said.

"That's good. Sophie's always bored when your not here." Beth said.

I blushed. Will squeezed my thigh lightly to whisper in my ear. "I appreciate you talking to Shiloh. He seems much happier."

I turned shyly and smiled. "So Beth, I was thinking that I go see my Dad in Maryland."

"Oh, when?" she said.

"Next week. He hasn't seen me in awhile. He bought my plane ticket and everything. So I guess he really misses me." I said.

Will continued to rub my leg. I could tell he was trying to keep from protesting. He wanted to see me happy. I knew that, he do anything for me. I didn't deserve him. I wished I could make the leaving easier. Or at least, easier for me to tell him. I still couldn't get the courage to tell him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter is going to be **very** dramatic. I'm warning you now. Stick with me. There's a happy ending. Next chapter up soon!


	15. Chapter 15

**It turns out Sophie loves Will more than I thought. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15: What I always wanted**

We were on our way to the airport. Will was driving me of course and I still haven't told him I was leaving. Maybe because I was so resistant to leaving. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay here and be with Will, but I couldn't upset my parents. The people who been there my entire life.

"Will, I'm not coming back."

He laughed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm not coming back to Hanover." I said. The car came to a sudden stop. Luckily we were the only people on the road. "Will! Pull to the side!"

He pulled to the side of the road. He crossed his arms over the steering wheel and buried his face. I reached out to touch him, but he flinched. "Will?"

He lifted his head and turned to me. I never seen someone so torn in all my life. He looked as if I ripped his heart from his chest. Which I probably what it felt like. "Sophie, what about the baby?" he asked.

"Of course you can be there, for the birth and everything. I just think at this point in my life I need to be home,… for good."

"What about you?" he asked.

"What about me?"

"What about us? You and me. I thought… I thought we were going to be together." Tears started to appear at the corners of his eyes.

"Oh Will," I didn't want to see him cry. I hurried and got out of the car. But he was out and over to me even faster. "It wont work Will, no matter how bad you want it to."

"It is working Sophie. We have a home, we have everything we need."

"Will, be serious!" I yelled.

Tears started to fall from his eyes. "I am Sophie, look," he dug in the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a little black box.

"Oh god Will, why?" I cried.

He opened the black box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring nestled in the middle. "I love you Sophie," He got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

"Are you sure? Because if your not we can just go back to the car."

He got up and came over to me. "Sophie, I've never been so sure of something in all my life. Your everything I want. I just want to be with you. Don't leave me." he pleaded.

"Will, my Mom, my Dad. They want me to came home. You can still see the baby. You don't need to marry me."

"Sophie, I want you. I want both of you." He said as he placed his hands on my stomach. "I've been carrying around this ring for a month. Waiting for the perfect moment. I know this isn't where you want it, but I want you to know how much I love you. I loved you before the baby, I even loved you before we had sex. Sophie, this ring is a symbol to my commitment to you, and how much I adore you. Just please say you'll marry me. I just want to hear you say you love me."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. I did love Will. I did, but I didn't want to. I wanted to have him all to myself. I wanted to be with him for the rest of my life, but why? Why did I love him so much? "I love you Will. I don't know why, but I do. I love you so much. I just was so concerned with the baby, that… I forgot how I felt before I was pregnant. I loved you. I still do, I don't want to do the right thing. I want to be with you." I said as I through myself at him.

His arms encircled around me. "Will you marry me then?" he whispered.

"Yes! I want to marry you." I gushed.

His face shined so bright. I thought I die of happiness for the love I felt for this man. He slipped the ring onto my left ring finger. It was perfect. I perfect gold band with a moderately sized diamond. " Nothing else matters. I told you to be happy, and I take care of everything else. No worries, love" he whispered into my hair.

"Will."

"Yes, sweetheart."

"Can we go home?" I asked.

"Anything you want." he said.

We went home. Our home and even though it was early enough for dinner we went to bed. He held me in his arms, as I felt his warm breath on the back of my neck. I loved him so much, I couldn't stand it. I didn't care that I missed my flight. We didn't care that we ignored every call made to the house. We didn't care we were missing dinner. Only that we weren't missing time with each other. I held his hands to my stomach, and we felt the child we loved so much.

He didn't let me go very long missing dinner. He left me, but not before kissing me sweetly on the lips. I sat in our lavender bedroom, enjoying this new found emotion.

He came back and made me breakfast in bed, but it was dinner. We watched TV like we used to when things were easier. When life was me and him. We watched _The Notebook _and enjoyed each other's company. I fell asleep in the arms of the man I loved.

Light streamed through the light purple curtains. I groped the sheets, but felt nothing. I sat up, but there was no Will. I grabbed a robe and went downstairs.

I walked into the kitchen to see Will making me blueberry pancakes. He smiled and pulled out a chair for me.

I tucked a hair behind my ear. "You didn't need to make me breakfast. I could have done it myself." I said.

"And miss out on a chance to please you, I think not." he said as he placed a plate of pancakes in front of me, then took a seat across from me.

"Just being able to be with you, pleases me." I said as I leaned across the table to kiss him.

I sat back when he said. "Then you'll be pleased very often." he said.

I laughed. "That's good to know."

We were quiet for awhile. We both ate quietly. Enjoying the moment. " Did you check the machine?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, did anyone call for me?" I asked.

"Sophie, I told you I take care of everything."

"Will, who called for me."

He sighed. "Your mother did."

"What she say?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Not much, kind of angry, though."

I cringed. "You think she'll forgive me?" I asked.

He came over and put his arms around me. "I know she will. She loves you."

"How do think she'll react when I tell her I'm getting married?" I laughed.

" I don't think as bad as last time. She knows the consequences of that reaction."

We went to Beth's to tell her the good news. We agreed that we were going to wait awhile. We didn't want to rush anything. Especially with a baby coming soon.

We walked into the house with our hands interlocked. Shiloh came around the corner, but when he saw our hands, or my ring, the smile vanished from his face and he bolted upstairs.

"Shiloh," I said as I reached for him, but he slipped from my grip.

Beth rounded the corner and said, "What on earth, is the matter with him?"

I held up my left hand. "He didn't like our news very much." I said.

"Oh Will, you didn't tell me you were going to propose." Beth gushed. Beth grabbed my hand and stared at the ring. "Oh, Will its beautiful." Beth said as she hugged Will.

"Yeah, no one knew. Except Shiloh, he helped pick out the ring and everything." Will said.

"Then why is he so upset?" I asked.

"I don't know, I'm going to go find out." he said as he went upstairs.

"Well," Bethany said as she wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "I guess we'll have a wedding to plan."

"Don't get ahead of yourself. We don't want a wedding too soon."

"Yes of course, its just so wonderful."

I was curious of the conversations Will and Shiloh had. "Yeah, I'll be back. I need to use the bathroom." I said.

"Yes of course, hurry back though."

I went upstairs, stopping at the Shiloh's door. I put my ear against the door, hearing the voices come into focus.

"Shiloh, I don't see how this is a surprise. You're the one who suggested marriage. You like Sophie don't you?" Will asked.

"Yeah, she's great."

"Then why are you acting like this?"

"Because! I thought she would say no! She seemed like she wanted to go home, I thought she go away." he shouted.

"Shiloh, I told you from the beginning how much I loved her. What I planned for us, that her and the baby were going to be a part of our lives. Why don't you just except it?" he said

"You love her more than us. I can tell." Shiloh whispered.

"I do love her, Shiloh. But I don't love anyone more than the other. She makes me happy, why cant you be happy for me." Will asked.

"She took you away from me. We used to do things all the time, then she came and ruined everything."

"No, your being very immature. Me and Beth have found good in the situation. You need to except Sophie."

"I do, but if I don't have you. I don't have anyone." Shiloh whispered.

"Shiloh, I'm not going anywhere. I'm still here for you, me and Sophie. She likes you, give her a chance. When this baby comes, she's going to need everyone. Even you." Will said.

Now I really felt like I was invading in a conversation. I went back downstairs and waited for Will. I couldn't read his face though. I couldn't tell if he was happy the way the conversation played out or not. He sat beside me on the couch and smiled, like always.

On the way back to the condo, Will started conversation. "Don't worry about Shiloh, he's fine."

"Will, maybe-"

"No, he's fine. If we give in and cancel the engagement were just babying him." he said.

I grabbed his hand. "What does he need Will?"

"He needs to grow up, but he wants me to baby him. But I'm tired of it. I've always tried to do what's best for him, but he cant see how much you mean to me. Well, I'm done." he said.

"Will, no. You cant, it wont help anything. Maybe he can come stay with us." I suggested.

"No, Sophie. That's giving in." he said.

"No, once he sees us, and how happy we are he'll back off."

"Sophie, he's being a child. This wont help." he said.

"Will, he is a child. Whether you want to believe it or not. Just a few nights with us every once and a awhile. It cant hurt." I said.

He sighed. "Alright, we'll see what he says tomorrow."

As we readied for bed that night my phone rang. Will was in the shower, so I answered it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Sophie, where the hell have you been? Your father was furious."

"I know, he has every right to be, but I decided I don't want to travel." I said.

"what are you talking about? What about coming home?"

I paused. "Mom, I'm going to stay here and marry Will. I love him, and I want to stay."

She was quiet a minute. "I knew this happen. That boy made you feel guilty for leaving him, so you decide to stay."

"No, I love him. He asked me to marry him." I said.

"Sophie, I know you love him. You're my child and I know when your in love. I just didn't want you rushing into something with him because you fell in love."

"Mom, I love him more than anything. I was resisting, but it was no use. I love him, I always have. Tell dad that for me. Tell him I'm happy. That I'm having a baby with the man of my dreams, the man I love more than anything."

"Well, Sophie. I hate to give you up, but it seems I have to. Your heart belongs to him. I want you to still call me and give me updates. Especially when it starts getting close. I want to be there to see my grandchild." she said.

"Okay Mom, I love you."

"Love you too." And then she hung up.

I put my phone down and sighed. I laid down on the made bed and held my round belly. Just then strong arms were around me. His warm breath on my neck. "Did you mean those things?" he asked.

I turned in his arms till I was staring into his silver eyes. "Of course, I love you and I wouldn't have anyone's baby but yours. You are everything to me."

He put his hands on my swollen stomach. "You both mean the world to me. I would do anything for you Sophie. Tell me what you want." he pleaded.

"I want what I always wanted from you. I want to spend forever with you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there's another chappie. I planned for her to leave but she loved Will more than I thought. I know I said dramatic, but I cant help it. I'm a hopeless romantic! Lol. Review! And birth day is coming soon. Vote on my profile!


	16. Chapter 16

**Enjoy!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 16: You'll understand**

Six more weeks. It was getting closer to my due date and the doctor said I could go into labor within the next few weeks. I was pretty nervous, but Will was in worse shape then I was.

He was worried that at any minute I'll give birth. Everything I did was a risk to him. I didn't find it annoying, it was rather funny. Especially with Shiloh staying with us. He was having a hard time adjusting to me and Will's 'loving' relationship.

I thought it help him, but it didn't. He agreed to stay with us, just till the baby came. Which would be soon. 

When we all sat around in the living room to watch a movie. Me and Will curled up together on the couch. While Shiloh sat in the recliner, ignoring the movie and us. He was busy sketching something from memory.

"Hey Shiloh," I said.

"What?" he said harshly.

"You've been doing a lot of anti social activities lately." I mentioned.

"So?"

"I thought maybe you were going to actually watch the movie with us."

"I'm sitting here aren't I?" he asked

"I know, but we want to spend time with you."

"Why do you even want me here? All you do is hang all over each other."

"Shiloh!" Will said. "Don't talk to Sophie like that. She wants you here with us."

"Well I cant stand either of you. All you ever talk about is that stupid baby. Here I am, and you completely ignore me. Well I don't have to put up with it." Shiloh yelled as he ran out the door.

In a minute Will was up and on his way out the door. While I struggled my way off the couch.

"Will, be nice to him. Remember we love him." I said.

He came over to me and kissed my forehead. "I'll be as kind as I can." he said. He kissed my lips sweetly and said. "I love you."

"I love you too."

So there I was, standing by myself in our living room. I hoped he find him. Shiloh was pretty fast, and Will wasn't. I wanted Shiloh's stay with us to show how much we loved him. I loved him as if he were my own child. 

Will had a tendency to be too harsh to him. He would go out of his way to be rude and make me upset. It seemed as if he was dead set on getting me to leave. I guess him and Beth never really made a connection. Will was the only person he felt ever cared for him. Which is ridiculous because Beth cried when we told her about having Shiloh come stay with us. 

I wobbled over to the TV and turned it off. I went to the kitchen to get something to snack on while Will tried to find Shiloh. I grabbed a jar of apple sauce from the fridge, but I was overcome with a sharp pain. The next thing I knew the jar slipped from my hand. Glass skidded across the floor. Apple sauce splattered all across my slippers. I bent over to hold my round belly. I sucked in a lungful of air, then released it. It was still a little early for me to go into labor, but I timed it anyway. Just to be sure it wasn't a contraction.

I kneeled over to pick up the shattered glass, but a few minuets later I felt the same sharp pain. I started to get worried. It was a little too early. And the pains were seven minutes apart. But five was minutes was when I should be worrying, so I left the mess and went up stairs to take a bath. The doctor explained that a warm bath would help any pre-labor pains.

I ran the bath water and got into my violet robe, and lit candles to help me relax. The pains were getting closer together but I tried not to panic. I turned out the lights and got in. the water helped relax, but not soothe the pains. I was feeling them every five minutes now. I didn't think I make it too the phone though, the pain increased each time.

"Sophie!" It was Shiloh.

"I'm in here." I called. I was relieved, Will was here.

" What happened in the kit-, Whoa!" he covered his eyes as he rounded the corner. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I think-" I squeezed my eyes shut as I winced. "that I'm going into labor. Where's Will?" I asked.

"I don't know, I came back on my own." he said with his back turned.

I winced as a another contraction hit me. "Shiloh," I whispered.

"Yeah," he said with his back still turned.

I started to cry. "Will you come sit with me?" I asked.

He turned a little bit. "Aw Soph, don't make me see you naked." he moaned.

"I'm mostly underwater, you'll only see my stomach." Truthfully the only thing you could see was my stomach. As long as I stayed down, the bubbles covered most of me.

"Fine," he came over and held my hand. "But if Will asks, I didn't see anything."

I laughed. "You always know how to make me laugh," I squeezed his hand and tried my best not to arch my back so his eyes would stay innocent.

"Do you need me to get you anything?" he asked.

I dragged a breath from my lips. "Yeah, could you get me the baby book. Its on my nightstand." I winced.

He was only gone a minute before he came back with the book. "What do you want me to look up?" he asked.

"Look… up… labor. Its bookmarked." I said between clenched teeth.

He turned the pages frantically and began to read. " Um… Are your contractions five minutes apart?" he stuttered.

I winced and squeezed his hand. "Yeah, more or less."

He closed the book. "I think you should get to a hospital. I'll call my Mom." he left to get the phone. I sat up and clutched my belly and screamed. He came rushing back in with the phone. "What happened?"

"I… need… Will! NOW!" I screamed.

"I don't know where he is! Your making me nervous, and my Mom isn't home." he panicked.

"Shiloh," I whined. "Can you drive a car?"

"What?!" he squeaked. "I cant drive, I just turned thirteen."

"Can you try?" I whined.

"No, I cant. We'll wait for Will, he'll be here soon."

"Ah…" I screamed. "I cant wait Shiloh, it hurts. And its too early. I cant have this baby here."

"Alright, alright. Don't panic, I'll call an ambulance. Is it an emergency?"

"Yes! Call the goddamn ambulance! Unless you want to deliver this baby!" I screamed.

When we finally got to the hospital, they got me a room and began to hook me up to machines. It turned out it was too early for labor. But I didn't want to make any decisions without Will.

He came bursting into my room after about an hour. "Oh Sophie," he gushed and ran to my side. He kissed me quickly, and then put his hands to my swollen abdomen. "I'm sorry." he cried.

I put my hand to his cheek. "For what?" I asked.

"I should have been there. I should have known better."

He pulled him to my chest and held him. "There was no way for you to have known. Shiloh was there to save the day."

Will went over to Shiloh and hugged him. "Thank you. I don't know how to repay you."

Shiloh push Will back. "It was no big deal. I got to ride in an ambulance, that was pretty cool." Shiloh said.

"You were there when no one else was. I owe you everything." Will said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. It was no problem. I just sat there sat let her break my finger no big deal." he said sarcastically.

Me and Will both smiled. He came over and sat in a chair beside me and rubbed my hand through the pain. Until the doctor came in.

"Well Sophie, your blood pressures up. And the baby's in distress."

Will squeezed my hand. "Is there anything you can do?" Will asked.

"We want to give her something to stop the labor. Its too early and the baby's lungs are underdeveloped."

"That's good right? We want the baby to stay in as long as possible." I said.

"Well, yes and no. The baby is under stress. If we do wait and the baby gets worse we'll have to do a C-section. We don't want to do that when your blood pressures up."

"Why? What if we wait?" Will asked.

"There is no guarantee that we wont need to do a C-section. If we do need to operate, it might come down to choosing between the baby and Sophie."

"Well," Will turned to me. "Sophie comes first."

"No!" I shouted to the doctor. "If the baby needs more time, then by all means. Give it more time."

"Sophie, we could lose you." Will whispered.

"No, no. The baby comes first. Were waiting, I want to give the baby more time."

"Alright, I'll get the nurse." The doctor said as she left.

Will took my face lightly in my hands. "Sophie, I cant lose you."

"Yeah," Shiloh said from the corner. "Don't kill him like that."

I took Will's hands from my face. "You don't understand Will. I am keeping this baby alive. I'll keep fighting for it,… right to the end." 

"No," Will pleaded. "I cant stand the thought of losing you."

"Will, I'm not in any danger yet. It might work out better then she thought. Next week is a better chance that the baby will be okay."

Will eyes started to tear. "If I have to choose. I choose you. You're my top priority."

"Will, when you feel this baby, in your arms. You'll know why I chose this."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is your last chance to vote for what you want Sophie to have! Review, Review, Review!!!!!!!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Kind of short, but try to Enjoy!**

**Song: Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne **

**Chapter 17: Everything and more**

Will spent days trying to convince me that delivering was the best way. Of course he didn't want to see me in agonizing pain, but he didn't want to see me dead either.

I wasn't scared to die. I knew everything work out for the better. Beth came and took my side. She understood the attachment a mother had for its child. Especially a child she was carrying. We both knew that when Will held our baby for the first time, that he fall in love in a whole new way.

Will and Beth went to the cafeteria to get coffee, so it was just me and Shiloh. "Sophie, why are you doing this?" he asked.

"Shiloh, you don't understand. I don't expect you to."

"You'll kill him too. I don't want to look at his face after he loses you."

I held his hand. "I'll be fine. The baby is already doing better. We wont have to wait long." I winced.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, that was kind of weird. It felt like I was going into labor again." I laughed.

"Do you want me push the call button for you?"

"No, its-. Ah!" I screamed a blood curling scream.

"Sophie! Are you alright? What's wrong?"

Two nurses came rushing in and looked at the monitors. "Sophie, its okay. Your in labor again." One nurse said.

"No, its too early!" I screamed.

She went to the end of the bed and checked if I was dilated. "Sophie, it wont be long now. We cant wait. You need to get ready to push."

"Whoa, Sophie, do you need me to go get Will?" Shiloh asked.

"No, please don't leave me." I pleaded.

"Sophie, I don't… think I can do this." he stuttered.

"Please, I cant do this without you." I cried.

He looked at me and took my hand. "Its okay Sophie, I wont leave you."

I just smiled and winced as another contraction came. "Push, Sophie." the nurse commanded.

I pushed with everything I had in me. I tried not to squeeze Shiloh's already bruised hand too much, but it was a futile effort. "Okay, Sophie that was good."

I looked over at Shiloh, he looked kind of green. "Are you alright?" I asked him.

I stared right at me and started to cry. "This is really happening? I'm going to be an uncle today?"

I smiled at him. "Yeah, today we're having a baby."

"Alright Sophie, lets give a nice big one."

I took a breath and bared down. It hurt immensely but all I could here was Shiloh chanting, "Keep holding on, you'll make it through. Just stay strong, I'm here for you."

"Alright Sophie, let it go." I fell back on the pillows.

"Shiloh, can you go find Will for me. I want him to be here to see this."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I smiled. "Yeah, its coming soon. He needs to be here."

"Okay." he left the room and in a second Will was bursting in with scrubs on.

"Will, where were you?" I asked.

"I was getting coffee. Then, I came up here and they wont let me in. Shiloh came out and told them that you asked for me."

"Yeah, our baby's coming."

He leaned down and kissed my tear drenched forehead and whispered. "I love you."

"I know, I love you too. I told you there was nothing to worry about. We'll both be fine."

He laughed. "You always got to prove me wrong." he joked.

I was pushing almost an hour, but it dragged. I was exhausted, physically and mentally. " I cant do it anymore." I said as I fell back on the pillows, for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Yes you can Sophie. Your almost there."

"I'm tired Will." I whispered as I let my head slump to the side and I closed my eyes.

"Sophie?" Will asked concerned, but I kept my eyes closed. I was too tired. "Sophie?! Wake up!"

I continued to ignore him, but whispered. "I cant, Will."

"If you wont do it for me, do it for the baby" he whispered with his lips right at my ear.

I let my eyes flutter open. "One more big push should do it Sophie." the nurse said.

I squeezed my eyes and Will's hand. I pushed harder then I ever thought I could. There was silence. Everyone was quiet, until everyone sucked in a gasp of air. I let my eyes open to the most beautiful person I ever saw. This little person let out a strangle cry as if she were a kitten.

I couldn't even look at the person holding this beautiful creature. All I saw was her. Yes, I had a perfect daughter. The child I carried and loved from the inside.

"Sophie, it's a girl." the nurse told me. She too, seemed at shock from how utterly beautiful my daughter was.

I just held out my arms for her. They cleaned her up for me, and wrapped her in a soft yellow blanket. They were reluctant to let her go, but they did. She was in my arms, and it was perfect. Everyone was absolutely speechless. Even Will.

I looked at her and she looked at me. She had my hair, my stupid red hair. I never seen my hair look so good. She had a lot of it. It laid in soft curls, and I brushed the hair and felt the silkiness of it. She even had some red freckles dusted lightly across her nose and cheeks. They were perfect. Those eyes, the eyes I loved in Will were there. She had his eyes. His grey eyes, that shined like silver.

I never knew a more perfect time in my life to sleep. With my perfect child in my arms.

I let my eyes flutter open. The first thing I saw was yellow roses. They were everywhere. Huge vases full, spreading their beautiful fragrance around the room. I saw Beth, Shiloh, and Will standing around a hospital crib. But it was empty and Will was holding a pink bundle in his arms, never letting his eyes wader a moment. My Mom was sitting at a chair, sleeping, next to me, holding my hand, while my Dad read a magazine on a couch.

"Will?" I croaked.

He turned to me and smiled. My mother squeezed my hand. "Oh Sophie," she gushed. Moving the hair from my face. "Are you okay sweetie?"

"Yeah, I am." I said as everyone came over to me.

"Hey kiddo, you did great." my Dad said.

I looked around the room. "Where's my baby?" I asked.

Will came over to me and held his arms out to me with the bundle. I took her from him and held her to me. "You were right." he said. "I never loved anything like I do our daughter. She's perfect."

"I know, even if she does have my hair." I laughed.

"Her hair is the cutest thing I ever seen." Beth gushed.

"I know, she's everything and more than I thought."

Well, there's her chapter! Review and tell me what you think! I want to get twenty chapters for I need some filler ideas! All are welcome! Thanx! Oh, and any name ideas!


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry about the short chapter. I only got two reviews for the last one so I didn't feel to motivated.**

**Chapter 18: Zoë **

When everyone left the room, and went to their normal lives. Will never left my side. He stayed with me and rubbed my hand. We stared at our gorgeous daughter for what seemed to be hours.

I never loved him more than I did now. He stuck around for everything, never thinking we get such a beautiful baby.

"You know, we still have to name her." I said.

"Yeah, but nothing we were thinking of fits. She deserves a beautiful name. Maybe Sophie." he joked.

I rolled my eyes and looked back down at my sleeping angel. "Well, we need to think of something. A daughter as beautiful as this deserves a name."

"Well, what do you think?" he asked.

" I don't know. Maybe Phoebe, or Esme. I wanted something meaning full. What did you think?"

"I liked Lorelei, I defiantly wanted that name for a girl, but now that I look at her she doesn't look much more like a Lorelei. But when I look at her, all I can think of is the name Zoë." he said.

I looked down at my sleeping child. She did look like a Zoë, it was perfect. "I think Zoë suits her just right." I said.

"I thought so." he leaned in to kiss me, but it lasted longer and became full of passion.

"Hey, hey, hey!" we broke apart and looked to the door to see Courtney standing there with balloons and a gift basket. "Lets wait a while before you guys work on number two." she said.

"Courtney! You came" I gushed.

Zoë let out a startled cry. "Ssh… she was sleeping." Will scolded.

I laughed and smoothed down her red hair with my fingertips. "Oh! Sophie, she's so beautiful." she gushed. "You guys make a good looking kid." Me and Will looked at each other and laughed. "Who brought all the roses?" she asked.

I looked at Will adoringly. "Will." I said.

"I thought I was going out of my way getting 'It's a Girl' balloons and a gift basket from Bath & Bodyworks. It seems I've been outdone.

"No never." I said giving Will Zoë and taking the basket from her smelling the fragrances of everything. " I much rather have something I can actually use," I said as I sniffed. "and in my favorite fragrance. Lavender."

"Yeah well I thought I come and see you in your worst to give my self a boost in self esteem." she said.

I cringed. "Do I really look that awful?" I asked. She nodded, smiling.

"You absolutely glowing Sophie," Will said. "don't listen to her. You gave birth less than twelve hours ago, I think today you have an excuse." He always knew how to make me smile.

"Sor-ry, I was just kidding _Will, _no need to defend her. She looks great, considering the condition she was recently in."

"Its okay you two, I'm not offended. I don't feel to great either." I said.

Will put his hand to mine. "What hurts sweetheart?" he asked concerned.

"Do you _really _want me to tell you what hurts?" I asked.

He cringed. " Uh, no its okay. I kind of figured it out. But I do appreciate what you did to give me her."

"I didn't do it for you, I did it for both of us."

" alright, you love each other, I get it. Can I hold the baby now?" Courtney pleaded.

I laughed. "Of course," I said as Will gave Zoë to Courtney.

"Did you guys decide on a name yet?" she asked rocking Zoë.

"Yeah," I said. "Zoë."

"Zoë Martin? What's her middle name?" she asked.

I looked at Will and he said. "Lorelei."

"Zoë Lorelei Martin. Kind of sounds weird, but not in my head. Rolls off the tongue. I like it." she said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four days later, we were home. Well, not home as in, back at our house. Me and Zoë were out of the hospital, so Beth found that a big feast was needed. Just like at the finding of her conception.

Today was the first time that she let Will help her with dinner. She wanted to never let Zoë go. I could tell that she was going to spoil her rotten. She loved Zoë, as much as me or Will. And to our astonishment, Shiloh attached to her to. It turned out he never held a baby before, but if Bethany wasn't holding Zoë then he was.

Me and Will knew we got to take her home, and have her to ourselves. As I leaned against the doorframe looking at Beth and Shiloh fight over feeding Zoë. Will came from behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and put his head on my shoulder as I leaned into him. "I think everything's going to be good from now on." he whispered.

"Yeah, we've come a long way. I think all we ever needed was her." I whispered back.

"Now, all you have to do is marry me." he said.

I turned and looked at him. "Your love has always been enough for me. I don't need to marry you to know that. I've always belonged here. I'm not going anywhere."

"But-" I put a finger to his lips to quiet him.

"I'm not saying I wont ever marry you. Someday, when I lose this baby fat." I laughed.

He kissed my lips. "It doesn't matter," he said as his lips traveled to my ear to whisper, "I still find you irresistible." he said seductively.

I pushed him back. "We have to wait six weeks." I said.

He pulled me close, his lips at my ear. "I know."

I laughed. "You're a glutton for trouble." I teased.

"Let's get married Sophie. I love you, we belong together. There's no point in waiting."

I thought about it. I kissed him. "I will marry you. I need time though."

"What are we waiting for?" he asked.

"I want to fit into a size two again."

"Oh, Sophie. You don't need to lose weight. I love you, no matter what size. Let's just get married."

"Alright," he leaned down to kiss me, but I put my hand to his lips. "After we get settled."

"What are you two whispering about?" Shiloh asked holding Zoë.

We laughed. "Nothing."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now, I need reviews or the last chapter is going to be the last. Review. Review, review! NOW!


	19. Chapter 19

**Alright, the next one is the last chapter. I know *tear*, but it needs to end sometime. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 19: Happily…**

When Beth let us leave to put the baby to bed, Shiloh surprised us by asking to stay the night. I guess it shouldn't surprise me that much, he adored Zoë.

As we rode in the car I turned around in the seat to check on Zoë but she was sleeping soundly. I touched her foot lightly as I said, "Shiloh, you don't mind sleeping in the room with the baby do you? I mean we could make the couch up for you. She doesn't sleep through the night."

"No, I don't mind," he said as he let her tiny hand constrict around his finger. I smiled. " The sleeper sofa is really comfortable, I prefer that to the couch."

I smiled and went back to sit forward in my seat. It was dark and Will was surprisingly pay close attention to the road. Driving under the speed limit, was not like him.

But he still had his hand on my knee like he always did. I took that hand and interlaced it with my own. He turned to me and smiled, but then went back to the road. After awhile he pulled my hand to his lips and kissed my hand, and then my ring.

"So, you guys still getting married?" Shiloh asked.

I stayed silent. "That all depends on Sophie," Will said. "I think she's going back on her word." he smiled.

"No, I didn't say I wouldn't marry you. Just that I wanted to wait, get things settled." I said.

"Well, whenever that is, I'm all for being in the wedding party." Shiloh said.

"Oh, why the change of heart?" I asked.

"I don't know. I thought that since your not going anywhere I just get used to it. Being part of the wedding would be pretty cool. As long as your getting married, I mine as well get used to it."

"I don't know. We don't have a date. We'll get back to you on that." I said.

We were quiet till we got home. I didn't even need to bring in the car seat because Shiloh already had her out and was carrying her in. I didn't mind though, she was ours, and we get plenty of time with her.

"Here Shiloh, why don't you go get ready for bed. I'll put her in her crib." I said as I took her out of the car seat.

He shrugged and took his duffle bag with him to the bathroom. Will came and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I love you." he whispered. "I'm going to take a shower, meet you in the bedroom."

I turned and looked at him. "Six weeks," I said.

He laughed. "I only meant to sleep. Jeez, get your mind out of the gutter." he said as he went upstairs.

I rolled my eyes and took Zoë upstairs to her room. I was reluctant to let her sleep in her crib by herself, but Shiloh would be in here with her. I laid her on the changing table and changed her into a yellow sleeper. I went over to the crib and laid her down. She didn't stir one bit while I changed her. She rested easy, and didn't fuss.

I stroked her cheek and looked at her. I didn't want to leave her by herself. "You can go to bed now." I turned just as Shiloh came in wearing a white t shirt and plaid lounge pants. He had a pillow from my bed tucked under his arm. "I got it from here." he said as he threw the pillow onto the sleeper sofa.

I leaned away from the crib. "yeah, I guess you do. We'll be in the next room if you need us." I said as I turned on the baby monitor.

He laughed. "Why would I need you?"

"I don't know. If the baby cries come get us." I said.

"Yeah, yeah. I got it." he said as he pulled out the bed and got under the covers.

"Alright. Goodnight." I said as I switched off the light.

I walked into my room changed. I crawled into bed and tried to sleep. Going through my head trying to remember if I forgot anything. Then, cool arms were around me. "Will your freezing!" I said as I shivered.

He buried his cool face into my neck. "I know, Shiloh used all the hot water." he whispered.

I tried to get out of his grip. "Well get away from me then. I cant stand the cold." I said as I scooted away.

But he pulled me back and began kissing my neck. "Nope. I want you to warm me up." he said as he climbed on top of me and began kissing me with earnest.

I wanted to push him off, but I didn't want his lips from mine. He hand his hands on my waist while mine were on his neck pulling him down to me. We stayed like this for awhile. Just kissing before I heard the phone ring. "Will," I said beneath his lips. "the phone is ringing."

He smiled against my lips. "I know." he said.

I sat up but he still held onto me, kissing down my neck, "Will, stop!" I laughed as he ran his hand up and down my ticklish ribs. "I need to answer the phone."

"No," he growled against my lips as he laid me back down. So I surrendered with a groan.

The phone rang again a few minutes later. His shirt was off and my nightgown was up to my ribs. "Will, whoever it is wouldn't call twice unless it was an emergency." said against his lips.

He pulled back and smiled down at me. "Alright, but two minutes."

I kissed his lips. "Thank you."

I reached across to the nightstand and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Sophie, what were you doing? I called twice!" the voice of my mother said.

"Sorry Mom, I was busy." I said as Will rolled his eyes and fell back on the bed at the sound of my mother's voice on the other end.

"Is everything okay? Is she sleeping okay?"

I laughed. "Yes, she's fine. Already to bed and fast asleep."

"okay, I know how hard a new baby can be. Just wanted to make sure everything's alright." she said as Will pulled me to him and nibbled on my earlobe. I giggled.

"Sophie? What's so funny?" she asked as he traveled going down my neck, making it increasingly difficult to concentrate.

"N-nothing," I laughed.

"Sophie! Tell Will to leave you alone for a minute!" she yelled.

I laughed. "Will-"

He stopped kissing me. "I heard her," he interrupted.

"I wanted to know when you two were setting a date." she asked.

Will looked at me. "We don't know yet. We might wait a while. You and Pete should get back to board on the wedding. We don't want to rush."

"Maybe, but like I said. I prefer to see my daughter get married first."

"I know, but with a new baby, a wedding doesn't sound very likely. I'll talk to Will about it."

"Okay, sweetie. I'll let you go, and give Zoë a kiss for me."

I smiled. "Will do. Night Mom."

"Night honey," she said as I hung up.

I snuggled into my pillow to sleep, but Will kissed up neck. "Will," I mumbled.

"Yes darling," he said as if he didn't know what I was going to say.

"I'm trying to sleep."

"Come on Sophie," he said moving to my shoulders. "If we cant do it for six weeks I have to be able to at least make out." he whined.

"Fine," I said as he leaned down to kiss me, but I turned my head to sleep. "tomorrow night." I said as I closed my eyes.

"Come on Sophie," he whined.

"You'll just get carried away. No use in getting your hopes up for nothing." I mumbled.

"Okay, but can we talk?"

"Hmm, about what?" I asked with my eyes still closed.

"About… getting married."

"Oh, Will do we have to. I'm pretty tired." I whined.

"Yes I think we do. Its important to me." he said.

I sat up and looked at him. "Will, I told you. I want to wait. I don't want to have a baby, then plan a wedding."

He pulled me to him and rocked me. "We don't need a big wedding. We can go to Vegas, get married and have our honeymoon. Sound good?" he asked.

To be honest, it sounded wonderful. Being alone in Vegas, being married, honeymoon. It all sounded perfect, except that we had one perfect little problem. "What about Zoë? We cant just leave our infant daughter here." I said.

He laughed. "No, of course not. Beth will be glad to take her for a few days. We already know she's plenty prepared."

"I know. Its just that she's so young, and I don't want to be away from her that long."

"Sophie, I love you. I want you to marry me, more than anything. I trust Beth enough that I can relax when we go away. You deserve a vacation, so lets go get married. We don't have to gone long, a week at the most."

"Will, I do want to marry you. I do, want to be your wife. I just know that being a mother comes first. We don't need to be married. We can take it slow, and enjoy our little girl. Just know that I love you, and that I will marry you, someday. When your graduated, and have a good job. When were comfortable with our daughter and know when we can leave her for a honeymoon. Let's take it slow. Okay?"

He sighed. "Well, when you put it like that I don't know what to say. Your right, we need to wait." he said as he kissed my forehead .

I snuggled into his chest and closed my eyes and smiled. "I know." I said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke in complete darkness. Only aware of Will sleeping soundly on the other side. I looked at the flashing blue light showing the time. It was three in the morning. I decided to see if Zoë wanted a late night feeding, she was probably awake.

I put on a robe and walked down to her room. I opened the door and the light was already on. Shiloh was sitting on the couch holding Zoë.

"Did she wake up?" I asked.

"Yeah, I heard her so I went and made her a bottle."

I went and sat beside him. "You could have came and got me. You didn't have to make her a bottle."

He shrugged. "I thought since I was already up, that I mine as well do it. She's not that bad, for a baby."

I smiled. "Yeah, she's a very good baby. We got lucky for a first time." I said.

"Yeah, I was hoping you have a boy, but she's not all bad." he smelled her. "She smells good. Which is weird for a baby."

I laughed. "Yeah, we're lucky we got her."

He looked at me funny. "You look weird not pregnant" he said.

I laughed. "I don't mind. Its good to have my body to myself."

"Well the way you and Will are, I say you better not get used to it." he laughed.

"Hey! We'll be responsible this time." I said.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah sure, we know how responsible you two are."

I ignored him. "So, you like being an uncle?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I could defiantly get used to it. Though next time I wouldn't mind you guys having a boy. You two are having more kids right?"

I smiled. "Yeah, probably. Knowing Will he want more kids. Hopefully not too soon."

He shrugged. "I wouldn't mind."

"Good, because Will usually gets his way." I joked.

He laughed too. "Sophie? Is everything going to be okay now? I mean, a happy ending?"

I laughed. "This isn't an ending. it's a happy beginning." I said.

"A happily ever after?" he asked.

I smiled. "Exactly."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To all my loyal fans:

Well, there's another chapter. Next to last. L

I love you all who have stuck with me through everything(including writer's block). I wish I could give you all a big hug.

I thank you from the bottom of my heart, and hope you stick with reading my crap. I have lots of other ideas and hope you'll read them.

You give me hope that people might actually someday but this crap.

LOVE U!!! Thanx!

Twi-Freak!

PS: Read my other story. You'll love it!


	20. Chapter 20

**Last chapter. ****L**** Enjoy!**

**Chapter 20: …Ever After**

Four years later…

I want to tell you that we lived happily ever after, but then I be lying. Nothing is like that. I learned that a long time ago. But to say we weren't happy was wrong. Each happy ending is a brand new beginning. Whether a good or bad beginning.

We decided to wait to get married. We weren't in a rush. We just wanted to enjoy the time we had with each other. One big happy family. Which got even bigger when a new addition came. Even though me and Will said we wanted to wait a long time to have more kids, fate had other plans for us.

I got pregnant for a second time just after Sophie turned two. I told Beth, she was so happy she screamed, which Shiloh heard, and then he told Will. So yeah, Will was happy too. Everyone but me because I hated being pregnant. I only realized how much I hated it when I wasn't pregnant anymore.

I finally had my original body back and we were thinking about finally setting a date. Everything was perfect, until I got pregnant. It turned out Will did want more kids, sooner then I thought. He just went along with whatever made me happy.

I hated that he didn't speak his opinion on the matter. I loved him, and he was trying so hard to just make me happy. So I sucked it up, put on a happy face and did my best to enjoy the thought of having another baby.

The pregnancy was surprising easy. I didn't gain as much, I didn't get as big and wasn't miserable. Everything, except for the birth, was perfect. We found out I was having a boy because I just had to know. Will was ecstatic. Shiloh was incredibly supportive and Beth, was… well she was Beth. Perfectly happy. Sophie hadn't grasped the fact that I was having a baby till I was in the hospital. I remember when she was sitting in the hospital bed with me.

I was in labor, but it wasn't so bad. Not as bad as the first time. She poked my belly and said. "Mommy, is you okay?" she said in her cute baby voice.

I smoothed her red ringlets. "Its okay Zoë, Mommy's having the baby today."

She laid down with me, rubbing my stomach. I knew she was scared for me, but she didn't know why she was. "Mommy, does it hurt?"

I held her tighter and kissed her forehead. "Only a little."

I rocked her in my arms till she fell asleep. Will came over and tried to take her from me, but I wouldn't let him. "Sophie, I'll have Beth take her home. She doesn't need to see you like this." he said.

I breathed in her baby powder scent. "I want her just a little bit longer. She soothes me." I whispered against her hair.

He sat down in the chair next to the bed and took my hand. "Are you doing okay?" he asked.

I rubbed his hand back. "Yeah, not as bad as last time. Do you remember?" I asked.

He laughed. "Of course, you drove me crazy wanting to sacrifice yourself for Zoë. Though I do understand it better now." he smiled.

"Will?"

"Yes sweetheart."

"I think we should get married." I whispered.

"Yeah we are aren't we?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just think. As soon as possible. I don't want to wait anymore."

He leaned forward to kiss my forehead. "Me either," he said as he leaned his forehead against mine.

Beth came and took Zoë before things got rough. It wasn't as scary as the first time because I knew what to expect. I didn't push long before our beautiful son laid before us. He was tiny, but healthy. We had the name Aiden picked before hand. We wanted to be prepared this time.

Everyone loved Aiden, just like Sophie. He didn't steal attention, he begged for it. From the time he was born to nine months, he cried. A lot. After he was about nine months old he became very active. He destroy everything he could get his hands on.

The name Aiden means 'little fire' and that's exactly what he was. He run around the house chasing Zoë, or steal away something and run away to hide it. And well Shiloh, was his partner in crime. They were inseparable. He was the one to teach Aiden to talk, and that's all he ever did. Screaming was his favorite activity and he do it out of pure enjoyment.

He had dark hair like Shiloh and sapphire eyes like me. He stayed small so it just added to his boundless energy. He didn't give me a moments break, but we loved him to death. He was our little fire.

About two months after Aiden was born, me and Will were married. We had a small ceremony, nothing too big, much to Beth's dismay. We spent a few days in New York City for our honeymoon and then we were home. We didn't want to spend too long away from our children.

So now, that we're up to speed, we come to the present. Will now works as a commercial realtor and I worked, well I worked taking care of our two small children, too small to be in school.

We moved into a much more comfortable country home, away from the city. That's where I always wanted to live and I wouldn't have it any other way. I can still go for my long runs and be back in time for dinner, which Will made because I lacked cooking skills.

I came into the house after a long run. I opened the door and I am assailed by my two children. "Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!"

I patted each of their heads and tried to make it into the kitchen. "Is Daddy in the kitchen?" I asked.

"Yep, Mummy. Daddy making spaghetti." Zoë said.

"Mommy come play?" Aiden asked hanging onto my leg.

"Not right now Aiden. Mommy's going to see Daddy." I said as I unwound his arms from my legs.

They ran into the living room to their coloring books spread across the carpet. I went around them and into the kitchen. Will was at the stove making the noodles for the spaghetti.

I wrapped my arms around his torso and reached up on my toes to kiss the back of his neck. "Miss me?" I asked.

He turned around in my arms and bent down to kiss me. "Of course." he answered.

"How were the kids?" I asked.

"Same. Yelling, screaming, fighting. You know, the usual."

I laughed. "It smells good in here." I said.

" Not as good as you." he said bending down to kiss me again.

He moved down my neck as I said, "I should go take a shower before dinner."

"No, you should save the shower so we can take it together."

I pushed him back. "What has gotten into you?"

He laughed. "Nothing just reminiscing."

"Reminiscing what?"

The kids came running into the kitchen shoving each other. He kissed my quickly. "I'll tell you later."

Bath time was the hardest part of the day. Zoë was quick and easy, she wash herself and do it quickly. She was never any trouble. But Aiden put up a fight until he hit the water. Then he splash and soak everything in the bathroom. But when he was out, dry, and dressed he was ready for bed. Thy both hit their pillows and were out for the night.

I went into our room, soaked for the second time that evening. Will was just coming out of the shower, with a white towel around his waist. His hair dark from the water.

"Looking good," I said.

"Thanks, want a closer look?" he asked suggestively.

"Not tonight." I said laying on the bed exhausted.

He laid beside me and wrapped his arms around me. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

I sighed. "Nothing. I'm… just really tired."

He kissed my neck. "Do you still want to know what I was thinking about?" he asked.

"Only if you want to tell me." I muttered with my eyes closed.

"I… was thinking about you. And if you made the right choice."

I opened my eyes and turned in his arms. "What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I want to know… are you with me, because you want to be, or because you want to do what's best for Zoe."

"Will, I'm with you because I love you. More than anything. Zoe only intensified the love for you."

"Really?"

I laughed and kissed his nose. "Of course. I wouldn't marry just anyone. I love you. And I know this is where my life was always meant to go. Even if I left to stay with my mom I still be in this same spot. I would have came back Will. I loved you before I was pregnant. I just didn't realize it. I don't regret what was meant for me."

He kissed me, but not like he usually does. He kissed me like he did when he first kissed me. With so much passion, that he poured his soul into that kiss. I knew how much he loved me and how much he thought he never be enough for me.

"I love you so much Sophie." he said as a single tear escaped from my eye. He brushed it away. "There isn't a day that goes by, that I don't think how utterly lucky I am to have someone like you. To know that you gave me the most beautiful children any man could ever ask for. And the most beautiful wife on the face of the earth."

Tears streamed down my face, but he brushed them away. "You held my hand through everything, through all of these years. When I cried you wiped away all the tears, and that's all I can ask for. Because that is all I ever wanted Will. I wanted someone to love me for exactly who I am, and see me as a perfect person, even in my worst. Will, your perfect, maybe not to everyone else, but your perfect for me." I put his hand to my heart. "We're meant for each other. There's no fighting what's meant to be. Don't fight it Will, I love you more than life itself, so just embrace it."

He laid his head on my chest, and we breathed in sync. "I love you Sophie. More than you know. Its so wonderful to know that we were for each other. I have no doubts for your love. Our love is equal." he whispered as our hearts slowed to the same beat.

Its funny how life works. The plans we set for ourselves, can all come crashing down. The hopes and dreams that are an arm reach away can be suddenly taken.

Then sometimes it can work out perfectly. What was a horrible twist in fate can turn out to be the best thing that ever happened.

This is a story. My story. Some call it luck, some call it karma, some call it fate but I call serendipity.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I love you all! So much. I greatly appreciate your reviews and encouragement! I hoped you liked this as much as I did writing it. This wont be the end though. I will probably do some one-shots. But I need a break from this. So I'm moving onto my other story. I think you will like it. So try it out!

Thanx

Twi-Freak!


	21. Chapter 21

To all my loyal fans:

I wish to inform you that I am currently in the process of making a sequel to Serendipity. I had such a fun and healthy experience writing it, that I would like to continue with the story. I know the story was pretty much over, for Sophie, but Shiloh has his own love story in the making. During the process of Sophie's second pregnancy, Shiloh was in the beginnings of a blossoming relationship with a high school sweetheart.

That's all I'm going to say. Yes, I know, I'm evil. Sorry, but I don't want to give away any details. It will be in different perspectives throughout the story because I love Sophie too much to give up on her. I might throw in one or two of Will, but mostly Sophie in the beginning till the love affair between Shiloh and the mystery girl becomes public. Then it will switch back and fourth between Sophie and Shiloh.

Sincerely,

Twilight. Freak

P.S.

Review to give me your opinion on the sequel.


End file.
